


【EC】未成年的無罪理論

by yukiblue



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 55,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiblue/pseuds/yukiblue
Summary: Charles是一名刑警，在一起國際案件中認識了被捲入其中的受害者Erik，當時的Erik年僅十一歲，出於喜愛和同情，Charles一直以長輩的態度看著Erik長大，但是當Erik進入青春期後，他發現兩人的關係變得沒有那麼單純了......





	1. Chapter 1

(一)  
　　「噢，Charles，」他的同事Moira搖了搖頭，對著他打量良久後才終於給出了現在的Charles最需要的一個建議：「你得去把鬍子刮了。」  
　　Charles抹了把臉，臉上冒出來的鬍渣刺激著手掌上的皮膚，他承認Moira是對的，但他不只需要刮鬍子。  
　　為了處理這幾天連環不斷的強盜擄人勒贖事件，Charles已經三天沒回家了，這幾天他都只能在警局裡狹小的浴室中做簡單的洗漱，並換上他留在局內的備用衣物。Charles現在只想把整個人浸在浴缸的溫水之中，等全身都變得暖洋洋後再躺到家裡的床上好好睡上一覺。  
　　「Moira，我的朋友，相信我，只要把這次案件的簡報做完，我就會立刻攔一輛計程車回家。」他揉了揉眼睛，逼迫自己繼續將目光放在眼前的電腦螢幕上。  
　　「得了吧，Charles，你現在的精神狀態連自己打出來的是不是一個字母都不知道。」看著Charles岌岌可危的眼皮，Moira用身體擋住了大半個螢幕，阻止他繼續以極差的精神狀態在簡報上胡來，「去洗把臉吧，你得讓自己清醒點。」  
　　「好主意，Moira，都聽妳的。」在他第十次將嫌疑犯的名字Gric打成Greek後，Charles徹底投降了。但就在他準備起身時，他在警局門口看到了一個熟悉的身影。  
　　「Raven，親愛的，現場蒐證終於結束了？」Charles暈晃晃地朝著Raven走去，打算給數日未見的妹妹來一個大大的擁抱。  
　　「Charles，你該去剃鬍子了。」Raven不悅地埋怨著，但她沒有避開自己哥哥的擁抱，只是小心地閃避著Charles滿是鬍渣的下巴。  
　　在結束了這個短暫的重逢後，Charles這才注意到Raven並不是一個人回來的，她身旁站著一個男孩，他向Raven比了一個確認的手勢，對方立刻心領神答道：「他是Erik。」

　　噢，那個Erik。

　　Charles稍微彎下腰好讓自己可以平視男孩的臉，據他所知Erik已經十一歲了，一雙淺綠色的眼睛回望著他，很明顯，Erik是個漂亮的男孩，雖然現在的他體態上有著營養不良的病態感，但Charles知道只要再過幾年，Erik絕對會變成一個迷倒一堆少男少女的人物。  
　　Charles微笑著朝他伸出手。  
　　「Charles Xavier。」  
　　男孩衝著Charles的眼睛盯了很久後，兀自地走入警局內，全然無視Charles那意圖表現善意的動作。Charles無奈地收回自己的手，他看向Raven，對方也回給他一個有著相似情緒的眼神。

　　「讓我猜猜，這就是問題所在。」  
　　「你猜對了。」

(二)  
　　五天前發生了震驚全球的新聞，各國警方總算掌握到了世界第一大人口販賣組織的一部份成員。  
　　得到這個線索的關鍵點是這個組織所販運的其中一名男孩，他們先是將這名男孩運送到美國，等待時機成熟後再於約定時間和買方進行交易，在此之前，他們將男孩轉移到組織其中一個成員的租屋處中，而這名組員卻在家中因毒品攝入過量導致死亡，簡單來說，就是嗑太嗨而暴斃了。  
　　於是到了約定好交易的當天，買方沒有等到任何人前來指定地點交貨，畢竟一個死人要怎麼帶著被關押在地下室的孩子出現呢？  
　　買方當下只覺得被耍了，氣呼呼地帶著一群手下衝入那名組員的租屋處中，一進門卻看到了已經腐爛多時的屍體和因多日未進食而脫水昏迷的孩子；另一方面，鄰居則因他們的陣勢和動靜都太大而報了警，警方趕到現場時正好當場來了個人贓俱獲。  
　　這個案子的爆發成了揭發人口販賣組織的一個重大突破口，除了那名死去組員手上有的通訊錄外，警方也從買方身上拿到了許多筆交易的證據，再加上還有那個男孩作為證人，偵破這樁跨國人口交易案並不會有太大的問題。  
　　但問題就在於，那個可以做為人證的男孩。  
　　不知道是因為受到過大的驚嚇還是別的什麼原因，那個男孩至今仍不願透漏任何跟案情有關的內容，他就只是沉默地看著一個接一個上前來詢問的員警們，獲救至今，始終不發一語。

　　而那個男孩的名字叫做Erik。

(三)  
　　「噢，我想我又要走了。」  
　　Raven無奈地看了一眼掛在牆上的時鐘，她回到局裡後，僅僅只是坐在沙發上(或許用攤字會更為恰當)又喝了一杯茶的功夫，她就又得再出去處理這樁國際人口販賣的相關連鎖案件了。作為這次案件美國方的代表員警之一，Raven這幾天的工作量可一點都不比Charles輕鬆，差別就在於Raven還能夠好好打理自己，而Charle已經邋遢到了會被自己的同事和親生妹妹嫌棄的地步。  
　　「Erik就先放在局裡給你們照顧了，放心，他很安分，而且、你們懂的，他有點太安靜了。」她給了兩人一個眼神示意，Charles心領神會地點點頭表示理解，這個時候任何人過度著急的去逼迫Erik都不會有好結果的，Raven在離開前又給了Charles一個大大的擁抱，並低聲附在他耳畔道:「幫我個忙吧。」  
　　「當然，我會盡我所能。」  
　　「還有，你真的要去刮鬍子了。」  
　　「噢，Raven。」他給了Raven一個無可奈何的笑容，並站在警局門口目送自己的妹妹離開。  
　　「Charles，我去便利商店買點食物給Erik，現在都已經兩點了，他居然還沒吃飯。」Moira來到了門口交代著，「順便也幫你帶個咖啡之類的。」  
　　「噢，Moira，我不知道該怎麼跟妳道謝才好。」  
　　「照顧好Erik。」Moira再度對著他打量了一番，「還有把你自己打理好。」

(四)  
　　Erik靜靜坐在警局的休息室內，他乖巧地將雙手放在膝蓋上，背脊打得筆直，一動也不動的、像個雕像一樣，Raven說的沒錯，Erik實在是太安靜了，這完全不是這個年紀的男孩該有的安分。  
　　雖然他不是這起案件的相關偵辦人員，但Charles也或多或少從同事那裡聽說了一些有關Erik的資訊。比如說這個孩子是德國猶太人，父親因賭博借錢而遭到黑社會前來討債，父母似乎都因那些黑社會殘忍的手段而去世了，而他們唯一的兒子Erik則被地下錢莊賣到了人口交易組織中，父債子償。  
　　雖然Erik未曾透露過他在人口販賣組織中究竟待了多久，但依照員警以他父母過世的日子來推算，Erik至少也在這個不人道的組織中待上了整整一年。十一歲明明就還是個孩子的年紀，Charles回想起自己十一歲時在學校中的模樣，雖然因為他是個書蟲所以過得說不上是特別精采，但他也懂男孩們在十一歲時會一起在足球隊中踢球、為了一些小事而爭風吃醋、大打出手，無論如何，絕對不應該是像Erik現在這個超乎他年齡的早熟模樣。

　　「嗨，Erik，」Charles小心翼翼地試探著，他不是先在Erik身旁的椅子上坐下，而是又一次站在他面前，規規矩矩的自我介紹，「Charles Xavier，記得嗎？」  
　　Erik一如既往沒有打算回應，但在這個狹小的休息室內他並沒有機會可以迴避或躲藏，而Charles的臉又偏偏佔據了他大部分的視線，似乎是意識到了這一點，Erik有些不甘心地看著他。  
　　「你不搖頭我就當你記得我的名字囉。」Charles在確認對方沒有搖晃腦袋的打算後，才滿意地直起身，在Erik旁邊的椅子落坐。  
　　太好了，看來Erik骨子裡還是個孩子。Raven會找他來幫忙很有道理，畢竟他有心理學學位，但這跟兒童心理學還是有點不太一樣，所以Charles並不是非常有把握，每一個舉動如履薄冰。  
　　他一邊仔細拿捏著分寸，一邊柔聲詢問道:「你是不是不喜歡警察？」  
　　Erik瞪大眼睛驚訝地脫口而出他今天對Charles所說的第一句話:「你怎麼會知道？」  
　　很顯然，這是Erik剛剛在想的事情，不然他不會驚訝到開了金口，Charles露出得意的笑容，「我會讀心術。」  
　　Erik先是將那雙眼睛睜得更大後，隨即又擺出了警戒的模樣，不安地看著Charles，眼神中有著遭人冒犯的不悅。糟了，看來他一向引以為豪的俏皮話反倒造成反效果了，Erik顯然並不喜歡這個玩笑。  
　　Charles決定先略過讀心術這個話題，「那你是不是也不喜歡Raven?就是剛剛那個送你回來的警察，她是我的妹妹。」  
　　Erik確實成功被這個話題給轉移了注意力，但他這一次只小心地吐露出了兩個字:「……不像。」  
　　「確實，我們長得不像，但長相絕對不是家人唯一的依據，對嗎?」  
　　Erik以微小的幅度點了點頭。  
　　「所以說那個丫頭如果有欺負你的話，你都可以和我說，她有時很不注意分寸的，就連對她自己的哥哥也是這樣。」說到後面他自己都有點認同了，Raven對自己總是毫不客氣，也不想想是誰養了她二十幾年，簡直太無法無天了!Charles氣呼呼地想著。  
　　Erik看起來有點想笑，他努力地忍住不讓嘴角過度上揚，但眼底卻浮現出了笑意。  
　　「我也大概能理解你為什麼會討厭我了。」  
　　這時Erik錯愕的表情倒是完全藏不住了，他小聲地辯解:「……我並沒有討厭你……」  
　　Charles刻意無視他那不知所措的表情，儘管這樣對待一個孩子讓他的良心並不好過，有種再欺負小孩的罪惡感，他揚聲道:「畢竟你剛進來時完全無視我啊，你又說自己討厭警察，那我不就完全符合被你討厭的所有條件了嗎？」  
　　聽完這番話後，Erik完全愣住了，一時之間支支吾吾的，不知道該怎麼反駁才好，淺綠色的眼睛胡亂的在眼眶中亂轉，現在的Erik完全就是個單純的十一歲孩子，不懂話術也不懂大人特有的狡猾，看得Charles都開始心疼了起來，最後Erik以著毫無說服力的音量開口了:「我真的、不是討厭你。」  
　　「那你介意跟我說說你討厭警察的原因嗎？」  
　　「……警察幫不上任何忙。」  
　　「怎麼會幫不上任何忙呢？」目前話題往好的方向發展了，Charles盡可能不讓自己的語調顯得過於急切，千萬不能操之過急。  
　　「那在那些人追著我爸媽跑時，為什麼警察從來都沒有來幫忙？在我被關起來的那段時間，為什麼也沒有警察來救我？」綠色的眼珠子回望著他，話氣中的冷意令人感覺彷彿身處於凜冬季節，「這段時間我並不是沒碰過警察，可是他們從來沒發覺過我需要幫助。」

　　那我現在又怎麼能期望警察會給我帶來任何幫助呢？

　　Erik沒有將這句話講出來，但Charles從他的眼中看出來了。  
　　這個十歲的男孩真的被傷得太深了，他並不是從來沒有懷抱過希望，但當希望全部都被現實的殘酷給消磨殆盡後，留下來的也只有一顆傷痕累累且無法信任任何人的心。  
　　「Erik，你說你不討厭我，是因為你認為我不會傷害你對嗎？」  
　　話鋒這突然的跳躍讓Erik有些反應不過來，他雖然不知道Charles在盤算些什麼，但還是對著這個問句頷首。  
　　「那我是否可以當成這是你願意信任我的意思呢？」  
　　Erik皺起眉，眉間產生深色的刻痕，老天，他果然是德國人。「或許吧，我不確定，但……或許吧。」  
　　「所以，Erik，拜託你相信我，我不會傷害你，而且我會盡我所能的幫助你、陪在你身邊，只要你願意把你所知道的都告訴我們，這並不困難，對嗎?」Charles朝他眨眨眼。Raven曾說當他的藍眼睛真誠地看向對方時，根本沒有幾個人能夠拒絕他的要求，雖然他對這個說法抱持著保留的態度，但不妨一試，現在只希望Erik和Raven在這點上能夠想法一致了。  
　　Erik沉默了很久，或許Charles完全搞砸了，搞不好Erik正在重頭思考他們之間的對話，接著這個聰明的男孩可能會發現，這個警察看似真誠的話語全都是為了讓對話導向Erik是否願意配合調查，Erik說不定會因此更加不願相信他們，事情可能往反方向發展，不只沒有進展反而惡劣地倒退了。  
　　「……真的？」彷彿過了一個世紀那麼久，Erik終於開口了。  
　　「你是指?」  
　　「你會一直陪著我嗎?」Erik回望著他，期盼著Charles的回應。  
　　「當然，」Charles樂不可支地點點頭，並小心翼翼收斂自己的情緒，「只要你希望，我會一直在你身邊陪著你、幫助你。」  
　　看著Erik漂亮的綠眼睛，鬼使神差之中他又加上了一句，「我保證。」  
　　「好……」經過這番對視後，Erik終於別開眼，小小聲地回應:「那我也會盡力…..試著相信其他警察。」  
　　「噢、Erik，你真的是個好孩子。」Charles展開了一個大大的微笑，並朝著Erik張開雙臂。  
　　Erik有些疑惑地看向他的動作。

　　Charles有時真的快恨死自己這些不必要的習慣性動作了。  
　　「呃、我有時和Raven吵架完，和好後我會習慣跟她來一個擁抱……」Charles狼狽地解釋著。  
　　就在他準備收回手時，一雙細細的臂膀以著微妙的力道回擁他。Erik雖然外觀看起來營養不良，但或許是這幾天由警察接手照顧後，有好好進食的關係，他手臂的力道並不如外表看起來那麼細弱，他將手環繞到Charles的背後，像是在抓一個喜愛卻又不忍弄壞的玩具一樣，試著拿捏抱住Charles的力道。  
　　在那麼一瞬間，Charles腦中一片空白，畢竟前幾個小時完全無視自己的男孩居然在此時願意投入自己的懷抱之中，這個事實顯然帶給他不小的驚嚇，但他很快的反應過來，並回應著這個擁抱。Charles的手在Erik背後輕輕地拍了幾下，Erik雖然身上沒什麼肉，但他的骨架卻比同齡人還要大得多，Charles有些驚訝地想著。  
　　他原本以為對方很快就會從這個意料之外的擁抱中退出，畢竟剛剛他說自己有讀心術時，Erik明顯露出了討厭被人侵犯個人領域的態度。  
　　但Erik並沒有像他想像中一樣離開，他反而將頭埋入Charles的懷裡，或許Erik並不排斥身體接觸?Charles沒有一點頭緒，他覺得事後自己有必要鑽研一下兒童心理學的相關知識。男孩的親密動作讓他有點緊張，再度重申一次，他這幾天只在局裡的小浴室中簡單的沖洗一下，身上最多也只會有廉價肥皂的味道，衣服雖然穿在他身上的時間不超過一天，但搞不好他今天有些出汗……

　　糾結了大約三分鐘後，Charles才終於意識到了，這遠遠超出了正常擁抱該有的時間，他輕聲喚道:「Erik?」  
　　男孩沒有回應，看著Erik正在平緩起伏的肩頭，他盡可能以最小的幅度將Erik的頭扳起。果不其然，Erik睡著了。  
　　看來他成功讓Erik放下了警戒，Charles感到很高興，能夠獲得一個孩子完全信任是一件非常有成就感的事情，尤其是當他回想起這個孩子最初對自己毫無善意的模樣。搞不好他其實很擅長哄小孩?Charles不太確定這個猜想是否正確，畢竟自己身邊除了Erik以外，也沒有其他可以對照的孩子，他只知道能讓Erik願意安心待在自己身邊是好事。  
　　Charles調整了一下他們倆之間的姿勢，讓自己可以正坐在椅子上，Erik則被他移動到自己的腿上，好讓Erik可以把頭靠在Charles的肩膀上，途中雖然他盡可能不讓自己的動作驚醒Erik，但男孩依舊因這些微的晃動而發出細小的咕噥聲，但是他並沒有醒過來，Charles判斷他可能真的是太累了，畢竟Erik可能在這幾天、甚至這一整年間都維持著精神緊繃的狀態。  
　　睡夢中的Erik總算沒有繼續皺著眉，謝天謝地，Charles端詳著Erik的細緻的五官，這小傢伙搞不好不用十年就會長成一個帥小子。等案件結束後政府單位可能會把他移送到兒童福利機構，據他所知Erik已經沒有可以依靠的親人了，或許他可以常常抽空去看望他。  
　　Charles輕輕揉弄Erik的頭髮，比他想像中還要柔軟。  
　　像是在回應他的動作，Erik撒嬌般地往Charles的頸窩蹭了過去，並在被對方的鬍渣刺到時，皺了下眉，有些不滿的將頭偏開。

　　看來他真的得去把鬍子刮乾淨了。

(五)  
　　「你總算看著比較像個正經的警察了。」  
　　這是Raven回到局裡後，衝著他說的第一句話。  
　　「Raven，你真的得對你的哥哥態度好一點，否則你會失去他的愛。」  
　　「放心，我的好哥哥就是個中央空調，他從不會因為這點小事而吝嗇付出他的愛。」Raven在局裡環顧一圈，「Erik呢?」  
　　「他在休息室裡睡覺，」他當時也抱著Erik睡了一下，直到Moira回來叫醒他後，他才將Erik安置到休息室的床上，Charles也因這短暫的小憩而打起了精神。「我和他談過了，Erik說他有意願協助調查─ ─」  
　　「老天!你讓他睡著了?!」Raven像是聽到什麼破天荒的訊息一樣瞪大了眼睛，以著高分貝的音量吼了出來。  
　　「怎麼?他必須保持清醒嗎?你之前沒說─ ─」Charles有些錯愕，妹妹的反應讓他覺得自己似乎真的徹底搞砸這件事了。  
　　「噢!我不是這個意思!老天!你知道嗎?自Erik從昏迷狀態醒來後，他就一直不肯好好的睡一覺，最多也就只是打個瞌睡，但不到幾分鐘又會醒過來。」Raven仍舊以著震驚不已的語調大聲說著:「醫生說可能是心理因素造成的，叫我們別太逼著他，但是、天哪!你認識他不到一天─ ─老實說，你沒灌他安眠藥吧？」  
　　他回給妹妹一個大大的白眼。  
　　但其實Charles完全沒料到Erik對他人的戒心會嚴重到這種地步，而對方也是真的對自己敞開了心房，Charles覺得自己的心都要因為這個第一天認識的男孩給融化了。

　　「Charles?」  
　　就在這時，Erik從休息室內走出來，邊揉著眼睛邊尋找著自己信任的人。  
　　那是Charles第一次聽到Erik叫他的名字。  
　　他發誓他願意以自己所能給出的愛回應這個男孩的信賴。

　　多年後Raven氣憤的表示，她的哥哥根本不是中央空調，而是大型發電廠。

　　用愛發電的那種。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> memo.2018.02.18(5318字)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles是一名刑警，在一起國際案件中認識了被捲入其中的受害者Erik，當時的Erik年僅十一歲，出於喜愛和同情，Charles一直以長輩的態度看著Erik長大，但是當Erik進入青春期後，他發現兩人的關係變得沒有那麼單純了......

(六)  
　　在Erik主動的配合下，調查進行的非常順利。Erik很聰明，他可以輕易理解這個年齡以上的人才能了解的用詞，而且他記憶力極佳，給了不少案件中關鍵性的線索，蒐證調查和判決就在Erik極力配合的過程中順利結束了。  
　　這也代表所有事情都將告一段落了，作為當事人的Erik本該鬆一口氣的，但他卻因為即將被分配到其他地方安置而黯然傷神，要離開警局的前一天他一直揪著Charles的衣服下襬不放，Charles也捨不得拉開他。當天，他悄悄將Erik帶回到自己家中，並抱著Erik睡了一個晚上。

　　Erik最終被送到美國的一間兒童福利設施中，距離Charles所在的警局只有十分鐘的車程，據說是Erik自己要求的，他本人並沒有回到德國的意願，畢竟Erik在那裏也沒有親屬，而他曾經和父母居住過的房子，當年也在追債人的手上轉賣給其他人了。  
　　Erik離開警局當天是由Charles親自送他到兒童福利設施的。Charles開著車，而Erik坐在副駕駛座，抱著行李緊盯著他，不願放過可以看到Charles的每一分每一秒。在Erik待在警局的一個月以來，Raven天天都在抱怨Erik有多愛黏著Charles，就只差沒有和Charles一起去辦公而已了，但Charles倒不反感Erik對他的親近和撒嬌，他覺得Erik很可愛，就像他的親生弟弟一樣─ ─天知道Raven要是發現他這個想法後又可以埋怨多久。

　　「Charles，」Erik開口，像他第一次叫他名字時的表情一樣，小心翼翼地盯著他看，「你還會再來看我嗎?」  
　　「當然，Erik，只要你希望的話，我會盡我所能地抽出時間來看你。」他將車子在福利設施的附設停車場停妥後，Charles笑著回望Erik。  
　　Erik灰綠色的眼睛依舊直直地看著他，並有些不確定地問:「那你可以給我一個擁抱嗎?像第一天那樣。」  
　　「當然。」他毫不猶豫地將Erik擁入懷中。  
　　在這一個月的日子以來，他們警局的同仁將Erik照顧得很好，他的體型已經恢復成正常十歲孩子該有的模樣，Charles順著Erik的背脊輕輕拍撫，回憶起這間隔一個月的擁抱的差別。當他從擁抱中退開後，他注意到Erik的眼眶看起來有點濕潤。

　　「我還會再來的，你信任我，對嗎?」

　　這回，男孩給了他一個肯定的答覆。

(七)  
　　「Charles，看看你，你得去剪頭髮了。」Moira在車子停下來等紅燈之際，從車內後照鏡看向自己合作多年的同事。  
　　「長髮有長髮的好處，Moira。」Charles在後座有氣無力地回應。他總是搞不懂為什麼他身邊的同事總喜歡指責他沒有好好打理自己的外表，真正重要的不應該是他的辦事能力嗎?  
　　「Charles，儀態不佳可不能給你的學生們做好榜樣。」Moira像是看穿他的想法般戳破。  
　　「Jean他們是好孩子，他們知道最重要的是辦事能力。」Charles理直氣壯地反駁她。  
　　「那你最好別忘記五天後是Erik的生日，」Moira淡然地看了他一眼，「我記得你一向會把自己打理得超完美後，再去見他。」  
　　她滿意地看到Charles懊惱的將自己的臉埋入掌中。  
　　「噢!對!Erik，老天，他確實要過生日了……」  
　　「說起來我真的是不明白，Erik總是可以讓你主動去把自己打理好。記得嗎?你們初次見面時你還為了Erik去剃了鬍子，而我和Raven好說歹說了兩三個小時，你就是不肯去做。」Moira將警車駛入局內的停車場，「他真的很不可思議。」  
　　「對，他是個不可思議的孩子。」  
　　「你每次見他就好像要去見情人一樣。」  
　　「什麼鬼?!」Charles差點從後座的椅子上摔下來，「Moira，親愛的，妳到底在想什麼?」  
　　「Raven也是這麼說的。」Moira將警車停好後並熄火，好整以暇地看著他。  
　　「老天，妳們腦子裡都裝了什麼啊?」Charles大聲驚呼，他現在只想把自己的妹妹抓回家重新再教育一番，「Erik他、呃、他就像是我的孩子一樣。」  
　　「得了吧，Charles，」Moira失笑道:「那你得十五歲就生下他。」  
　　「總之Erik根本就還只是個孩子!況且我還從小看著他長大!」Charles有些惱火地想結束掉這個令他尷尬萬分的話題。  
　　「噢，Charles，你不能永遠將Erik當成小孩。」拋開剛才的玩笑話，Moira認真地看著他，「他後天就十六歲了，你如果真的在乎他就不應該一直把他當成一個孩子。」  
　　就在這時，車門由外被人打開了，Charles和Moira同時意外地望向開門者。  
　　「我確實不是孩子了，Charles。」Erik說完後對著Charles打量了一番，眉頭清晰可見地皺了起來，並丟下一句宛如打招呼一般的評語:

　　「你該去剪頭髮。」

　　Charles發誓他今天下班就要去剪頭髮。

(八)  
　　Charles下班後確實履行了誓言直奔向理髮廳，並帶上了Erik。  
　　「福利機構的人允許你出來住五天?」Charles詫異地看著他，「他們原先不是只允許你在生日當天出來而已嗎?」  
　　「我十六歲了。」  
　　「但還是未成年。」  
　　Erik瞥了他一眼，但又很快地將視線轉回路面上，「我打算用當年判決留給我的賠償費上高中還有住宿舍，這樣一來以後就不用再麻煩他們了。」  
　　「你要上高中?」  
　　「你覺得我不該上高中?」  
　　「當然不是，Erik，」Charles笑著搖搖頭，不明白對方怎麼會這樣理解他的話，「我以你為傲，真的，你現在已經可以自己為未來做決定了。」  
　　「這代表我已經不是孩子了對嗎?」Erik的聲音聽起來有點深沉。  
　　Charles看著他。

　　Erik如今身上已經完全沒有當年那種營養不良的影子了，他身材精壯且抽高得厲害，一年前他的身高就已經完全超過Charles了，或許未來在高中他會參加校內的球隊，這很適合他；Charles在他們兩個初次見面時就知道Erik的臉很漂亮，而幾年後也確實證明了他的預想是正確的，隨著年紀的增長，Erik的臉上多了犀利的輪廓線，這給他增添不少成熟的男人味，唯一不變的是那對時常皺起的眉毛和那雙漂亮的綠眼睛。  
　　Erik今天也打扮得過分好看了些，他穿著一件淺灰色的羊毛大衣配上暗灰色的圍巾，大衣裹著黑色的高領毛衣，Charles很喜歡Erik穿黑色的高領毛衣，那很襯他的氣質，他曾經這麼提過一句。  
　　而Erik一直都記得。

　　Charles突然覺得臉有點熱，他將目光別開，他希望今晚的風夠大，大到足以將這股莫名其妙的熱潮吹散。

(九)  
　　Charles很慶幸有Erik陪著他一起進入理髮廳，他已經完全搞不懂現下年輕人們究竟在頭髮上下了多少功夫，每次他和美髮師都要溝通很久，這或許也是他拖著頭髮不剪的原因之一；幸虧此行有Erik陪在他身邊充當代理發言人，年輕人果然不一樣，不用多少時間，年輕的男美髮師就開始對著他的頭髮動工起來。

　　「雖然我很信任你，Erik，但以防萬一我還是問一下，我等會兒會是什麼髮型?」在美髮師離開去拿工具的同時，他悄聲詢問了坐在旁邊的Erik，「你知道的，我這個年紀已經完全駕馭不起什麼新潮的髮型了。」  
　　Erik很顯然被他的說法給逗樂了，他笑著向他保證，「放心，你無論是什麼髮型都會很好看的。」  
　　「那我可真的有點害怕了。」  
　　「你可以把這當成是我的生日禮物。」  
　　「我能怎麼做呢?」Charles朝他眨眨眼，「我根本沒有選擇權也沒有拒絕權。」  
　　Erik滿意地朝著他綻開笑容。  
　　這時男美髮師回來了，Charles也暫停了跟Erik的對談；Erik則坐在一旁認真端詳著任由美髮師梳理頭髮的Charles。  
　　「嗨，帥哥，不考慮染髮或剪髮嗎?」就在這時，一名年輕的女美髮師走向前向Erik搭話，「你要是染成金髮的話……我向你保證、你可以辣到迷倒一堆人。」  
　　Charles用餘光驚訝地看著這個女孩，這年頭年輕人的調情都是這麼直接的嗎?至少在他的認知裡，人們在酒吧時才會如此光明正大的搭訕。然而，Erik態度冷淡地回絕了她，「不了，我沒打算染髮。」  
　　「嘿，別那麼冷漠嘛~」女孩搔首弄姿地坐到Erik身旁，並擺弄出一個迷人可愛的姿勢和表情，「就算沒有這種打算，我們也可以交個朋友啊。」  
　　好吧，看來Charles真的低估現在的年輕人了。  
　　Erik冷冷地瞥了她一眼，語氣變得更加低沉了，「不了，我真的沒興趣。」  
　　女孩顯然鮮少在搭訕時踢過這種硬釘子，她憤憤地轉向已經被理成短髮的Charles，有些賭氣地衝著Erik問:「那他呢?他是你朋友嗎?我會有機會嗎?」  
　　就在Charles因「現在的年輕女孩都已經飢不擇食到這種地步了嗎?」而震驚不已時，Erik率先以一個簡單的陳述句了結了這三個問題，「他是我男朋友。」

　　Charles頭一次看到Erik的臉色這麼難看，他從未見過這個孩子目露凶光、對他人充滿敵意的神色，至少在Erik十二歲以後，他就再也沒有見過Erik對他人展現出赤裸裸的敵意，這種從未見過的模樣讓Charles感覺自己的心臟漏了一拍。還有他剛剛說了什麼?男朋友?Erik和他?  
　　一時之間，整間理髮廳都安靜了下來，就在Charles想為這尷尬的情況做一點掙扎時，一直認真對著他腦袋作業的男美髮師突然拍拍他的肩，透過Charles面前的鏡子傳遞了一個了然於心的表情。  
　　這可真是個完美的百口莫辯。

　　Charles發誓自己再也不來這間美髮店了。

(十)  
　　總算從那間氣氛微妙的理髮廳中逃了出來，Charles覺得這比他出過的任何一次任務都還要艱辛得多，他剛剛就連付錢時手都在抖，要知道，Charles警官的槍法可是以極高的準度而出名的。  
　　他倉皇地逃進夜色之中，Charles這才注意到晚上天氣開始轉涼了，脖子則因失去原先頭髮的保護而被冷風吹得縮瑟起來，Erik很明顯注意到了，他開始解開自己脖子上的圍巾。Charles趕忙制止他的動作，「不了，我不冷。」  
　　然而他抱著雙臂微微發抖的樣子真的一點說服力也沒有。  
　　Erik無視他的拒絕，強勢的將自己的圍巾圈住對方的頸項。  
　　圍巾上殘留的餘溫像是病毒一樣爬上Charles的脖子，並往向上蔓延，Charles不自然地撇過頭，祈禱夜色足夠暗到不會讓Erik注意到他臉上的異樣。  
　　Erik自然也發現了他刻意的迴避，語氣中有著落寞，「你很在意我剛剛說的話。」這很顯然是陳述句而非疑問句。  
　　Charles現在最不想提起的就是這件事，他掙扎了一陣，最後他發現自己依舊無法在Erik面前說出哪怕任何一句謊言，他只好無奈地承認，「對。」  
　　「剛剛那是唯一可以讓她停下來的方法。」Erik真誠地看著他，「我不希望她也跑去騷擾你。」  
　　但這完全是個彆腳的理由。  
　　Charles卻彷彿當真了一樣因為這個說法而放鬆了下來，但他感覺到自己心底的某處正因這番話而變得失落，他毅然決定忽略這個情緒，轉而以開玩笑的口氣回應著:「我想那孩子只是在開玩笑罷了，畢竟哪個年輕人會對我這種大叔有興趣呢?」  
　　「你不是大叔，Charles。」Erik依舊盯著他看。  
　　Charles無視他的反駁，強迫自己將視線移到別處，「Erik，你上了高中一定會交到好幾任的女朋友，畢竟那女孩說得沒錯，你的確是個帥哥。」  
　　Erik瞪大雙眼，急切地走到Charles面前，他希望Charles能夠好好看著他、好好正視自己，「Charles!我不─ ─」  
　　「不要這樣!Erik!」Charles大聲地打斷他接下來想要說的話。  
　　Erik完全愣住了，他認識了Charles這麼多年以來，對方從未這樣吼過他。

　　Charles也搞不清楚自己到底在拒絕些什麼，是Erik心裡的想法還是他自己的?  
　　他只知道今年他自己已經二十九歲了，而Erik只有十六歲，兩個人相差太多了，如果Erik和他的年齡差相差不到五歲，那他或許就完全不會抗拒了，畢竟誰會抗拒一個這麼有魅力的少年?他願意給Erik自己全部的愛，這點從未改變過，但Charles太寶貝對方了，Erik從小受了那麼多傷害，他沒有自信保證自己不會給帶來對方更多的傷害，他寧可讓彼此之間的關係一直保持著這樣。  
　　曖昧不明，卻也足夠安全。

　　「Erik，答應我好嗎?」  
　　他故意不去看那雙淺綠色的眼睛，即使他知道自己有多麼喜愛它們和它們的主人。  
　　過了許久，風中飄來輕聲的一個字:「好。」

　　Charles試著不去回味那聲音聽起來有多受傷。

(十一)  
　　「老天，這個髮型超適合你的!」在螢幕對面的Raven大聲地驚呼道。  
　　「親愛的，小聲點。」Charles懊惱地提醒她，和Raven視訊絕對是個錯誤，「Erik可能已經睡著了。」  
　　「當然，Erik，我怎麼可以忘記我哥哥的人生就是一直繞著Erik轉呢?我甚至可以篤定你這個髮型是Erik讓你剪的，否則你怎麼可能會主動去嘗試另一種風格的髮型呢?」  
　　Charles開始思考是不是要真的關閉視訊窗了。

　　兩個小時前，他和Erik一起走回家。Charles在對方住進兒童福利機構後的第一次生日時，就答應在Erik生日當天來自己家住一天，久而久之，這從最初的生日心願變成了兩人心照不宣的例行過節習慣，不同的是這一次Erik要在他家住上五天─ ─假如沒有剛剛所經歷的對話，他們原本可以擁有一段很愉快的日子。  
　　他們很少會這麼沉默著。  
　　Erik並不是個多話的孩子，他甚至相當沉默寡言，但Charles依舊喜歡和他聊天，他向來就是個健談的人，而Erik平時也會很樂意回應自己。  
　　但出於剛剛才發生的事件，現在顯然不管說什麼都不合適，最後兩人就這樣誰也不開口地走向Charles的家。  
　　Charles用眼角的餘光瞄向Erik，對方靜靜地看著前方，過淺的瞳膜在一旁店家招牌燈光的照射下變了色，光線將他臉龐的菱角刻畫得更加犀利。這根本不是他這個年紀該有的氣質，Erik現在看起來像是個從多年婚姻中離異的悲情男子，Charles在心中詛咒自己；但至少他能確保Erik不會再受傷了，他未來會找到一個年齡相配的、適合他的孩子，而不是像現在這樣，依靠著雛鳥情結產生的戀慕之情─ ─矛盾的是，他同時也藉由這個說法安慰起自己。  
　　回到家後Erik熟門熟路地開始把行李安置到自己的房間─ ─嚴格說起來是Charles家中的客房，但他幾乎每年都會在客房中過夜，這房間也在Charles的默許下多了不少屬於Erik個人的物品與擺飾。  
　　等一切都收拾完後，Erik來到Charles房門前和他道了聲晚安後就回房了，這是Charles第一次和Erik道完晚安後心中沒有泛起一絲滿足的感覺，只有滿滿的落寞感，但他能怎麼辦呢?這不是他自找的嗎?  
　　這股卡在胸腔的鬱悶讓他完全無法入睡，Charles無奈地掏出手機，和遠到法國出公差的妹妹傳起訊息，就在他說到自己剛剛剪完頭髮後，Raven立刻興奮地叫他轉開視訊，Charles原本不同意，他現在很累，傳訊息給Raven完全只是想讓自己轉移注意力，但他向來拗不過自己的妹妹，很快他就敗下陣來、打開電腦開啟視訊。

　　「所以說，你到底是怎麼了?」  
　　「什麼?」他茫然地回問。  
　　「少來了，我知道你們那邊現在才晚上十點。」Raven回給他一個白眼，「你怎麼會讓Erik一個人待在房間裡，然後跑來和我聊天呢?」  
　　Charles不可置信地大叫出聲:「Raven!在你心裡我到底是什麼樣的哥哥啊!」  
　　「實際上，你就是這樣的哥哥。」Raven理直氣壯地回應，並舉出了例證，「記得嗎?有一次我們要回威徹斯特，你突然接到一通Erik發高燒的電話，因為他生病了很想見你，所以你就直接從機場攔了一台計程車回去，然後把我一個人和行李一起丟在機場!你甚至根本不是那孩子的監護人!」  
　　「親愛的，」Charles無力地說:「關於這件事，我也和你道過歉了。」  
　　「但你不能否認你把他看得有多重。」  
　　Charles這回完全說不出話了。

　　是的，他就是把Erik看得這麼重。  
　　重到無論他有多想逃避，話題最終都會再度回到這個孩子身上。  
　　「Charles，我看得出來你今天的狀況很差，」Raven突然語氣認真地看著他，「我不管你和Erik之間究竟發生了什麼事，答應我，在你在乎著他的同時，也不要忘記好好保護你自己。」  
　　Charles沉默了一陣，最後他在關閉視訊前回了最後一句話:

　　「我也愛你，Raven。」

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> memo.2018.02.28(4857字)
> 
> 這大概是會有十幾章的長篇


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles是一名刑警，在一起國際案件中認識了被捲入其中的受害者Erik，當時的Erik年僅十一歲，出於喜愛和同情，Charles一直以長輩的態度看著Erik長大，但是當Erik進入青春期後，他發現兩人的關係變得沒有那麼單純了......

(十二)  
　　「他拒絕我了，Emma。」Erik對著手機以著極其落寞的語調說道。  
　　但可惜手機對面被干擾睡眠的人並沒有察覺，對方咬著牙怒道:「媽的，你知道現在幾點嗎?Erik Lehnsherr!」  
　　「現在這個時間打給你，我才能確保Charles不會聽到我這麼晚了還在跟別人講電話。」Erik滿不在乎地自顧自繼續說下去，「這不是重點，Emma，Charles今天拒絕我了。」  
　　「God!」話筒對面傳來各式髒話，過了許久才飄來Emma有氣無力的聲音，「所以說，到底現在到底是什麼情況?」  
　　Erik將今天所發生的大致情況都說了一遍，從他原本在停車場等Charles回來時所聽到的對話到今天他們在理髮廳的經歷和回家的過程都徹頭徹尾說了一遍，沒有遺留掉任何細節，絲毫沒有要長話短說、讓他的朋友趕緊回去補眠的意思。  
　　「你覺得他的態度是什麼意思?」最後，他一籌莫展地詢問著Emma。  
　　「我記得在你之前曾經描述過的內容中，你的Charles從來不會對你生氣、也不會拒絕你的要求、只要你有需要就會立刻飛奔到你的身邊。」  
　　「當然，Charles是世界上對我最好的人。」  
　　「Erik，你現在完全就是個被寵壞的孩子。」  
　　「我不是孩子了。」回想起Charles也是這麼說的，Erik不悅地反駁。  
　　「你就是個被Charles給寵壞的孩子，」Emma毫不客氣地斷言道，「就連小孩對父母都不能奢求這樣無條件的付出，過去你要的是他的關心、他的陪伴，但你現在要的是他整個人!」  
　　Erik皺起眉，「這有什麼差別嗎?」他一直都想要Charles，從以前到現在這點從未變過。  
　　「噢……」Emma忍不住扶額，她雖然早就知道對方在某些人的基本道德常識上有點偏差和缺乏，但她從沒料到居然會到這麼嚴重的地步，「小時候你要的是親情的愛，現在你要的是戀人的愛。」  
　　「可是Charles明明也愛我。」Erik皺起眉，既然他們兩個人是相愛的，那為什麼不能在一起。  
　　「這我就不知道了。我不是Charles，我也不認識他，你應該要自己去了解他對你的究竟是哪一種愛。」Emma少見地耐著性子向Erik做出解釋，「現在你需要做的就是趕快好好睡一覺，然後再明著、暗著地去試探Charles，切記要循序漸進，不要像今天一樣敲出一個直球，事實證明現在還不是時候。」  
　　Erik沉默了一會，最後嘆了口氣。  
　　「謝謝你，Emma。」  
　　「以防萬一，Erik，」Emma突然沉著聲音問:「Charles的存在不會影響到我們的計畫吧?」  
　　「這是兩回事，Emma。」Erik用力地蹙著眉，不明白這兩件事怎麼會搭在一塊。  
　　「怎麼會是兩回事?要是Charles站在你面前阻止你，你會收手嗎?不要忘記他的職業可能會和我們的計畫對著幹。」Emma急切地說著。  
　　「……我不會讓這種事情發生的。晚安，Emma。」  
　　Emma似乎還想說些什麼，但Erik在對方開口前就將通話掐斷了。

　　他從未想過Charles是否會和他的計劃起衝突。  
　　應該說他刻意避免自己去考慮這個可能性。  
　　Charles對他來說太重要了，他可能會為了對方失去理智、做出任何事，也因此他無法向Emma做出保證。

　　他懊惱的將手機丟到床頭櫃上，雖然現在正躺在Charles家的床上，他卻毫無睡意。小時候他總是因為過於興奮而睡不著，但此時卻是更加複雜的思緒在干擾著他。

(十三)  
　　當十歲的Erik第一次見到Charles時，他驚訝於這個大人藍得像海一般的雙眼。  
　　Erik看到大海的機會少之又少，他在德國的老家位於山腳下，從那裡只能看到綠油油的草地和莊園，他只有過一次、在他的父親還未開始賭博之前，被他的雙親帶去海邊玩了一次的經驗。那種特別的、有別於天空的藍色，想忘都忘不掉。  
　　但那也就僅僅只是在驚訝之餘勾起一些往日的回憶罷了，反正他和其他員警也差不了多少，Erik這樣告訴自己，並忽視了這個人釋出善意的笑容，失禮地離開現場。

　　Charles卻又來找他了，對方無視自己毫無反應的模樣，自顧自說出那種大人特有的成熟語言。忽視掉!忽視掉!Erik在心中告訴自己，Charles的笑容好看的不可思議，在那張臉的面前自己似乎只有呆呆點頭說好的份，不可以這樣!Erik不甘心地看著Charles，上天給了這個人一張不公平的臉!  
　　「你不搖頭我就當你記得我的名字囉。」  
　　Erik沒有反駁這個人的話，一是因為他抗拒和這個人有過多的對話，一句話也不想!二是當他們站在警局門口時，他早已在這個男人第一次自我介紹時就記住了他的名字。  
　　Charles在他旁邊坐下。Charles身上有一股乾淨的肥皂香味，聞起來非常清爽，Erik愣了一下，不!他不應該對警察有好感!他不應該去喜歡警察─ ─  
　　「你是不是不喜歡警察？」  
　　Erik快被這個問題給嚇壞了，這個人怎麼會知道自己在想什麼?當下他嚇得連自己給自己的封口令都忘了，疑惑直接脫口而出:「你怎麼會知道？」  
　　「我會讀心術。」  
　　Erik聽到這個回答時更是整個人都慌了，這麼說起來，他剛剛在想什麼都被這個人知道了嗎?包括他覺得這個人很好看、很好聞的想法也都被知道了?他警戒且難堪地看著Charles，但等到Erik徹底冷靜下來後，他才回想起來，要是Charles真的有他所聲稱的讀心術，那根本就不用花時間來跟他溝通，直接將Erik腦子裡的回憶記錄成冊就好了，直到意識到這點後，他才稍稍鬆了一口氣。  
　　「那你是不是也不喜歡Raven?就是剛剛那個送你回來的警察，她是我的妹妹。」  
　　Erik回想起那位在這段時間一直照顧自己的金髮女警，她是個好人，Erik知道，可是她也是警察，因此Erik不得不也一視同仁地漠視她；而那個女警居然是Charles的妹妹，Erik看著眼前棕髮藍眼、有著貴族氣質的Charles，實在是很難將他與那位熱情大方又直接的金髮女警聯想到一塊。  
　　「……不像。」對於這個訊息，Erik留下一個簡單的評語。似乎就從剛才開始，他徹底忘記了自己的封口令。  
　　「確實，我們長得不像，但長相絕對不是家人唯一的依據，對嗎?」Charles笑著，眼神柔和地望向他。  
　　Erik以微小的幅度點了點頭。  
　　「所以說那個丫頭如果有欺負你的話，你都可以和我說，她有時很不注意分寸的，就連對她自己的哥哥也是這樣。」Charles的聲音聽起來相當忿忿不平。  
　　Erik沒想到Charles最後想說的是這個，他被對方看起來十分孩子氣的神態給逗笑了，但他仍然很努力地忍住想要笑出聲的衝動。  
　　「我也大概能理解你為什麼會討厭我了。」  
　　Charles突然的這番發言卻讓Erik徹底愣住了，他錯愕地看向Charles。  
　　他雖然一直勸自己不要對這個警官有好感，但Erik完全沒有要討厭對方的意思，相反的，他一直在和自己心中對於這個初次見面的男人產生的喜愛對抗著，他想要辯解，卻發現這和剛剛自己所承認的話完美的矛盾了，最後他只能弱弱地吐出毫無說服力的句子: 「……我並沒有討厭你……」。  
　　Erik發覺這種發言說出來反而更可疑了。  
　　「畢竟你剛進來時完全無視我啊，你又說自己討厭警察，那我不就完全符合被你討厭的所有條件了嗎？」  
　　Charles完全無視他的解釋，就好像在回敬Erik剛剛的所作所為一樣，Erik難過地想著，完全不知道該怎麼澄清自己只是討厭警察，並不是討厭這個人，他並不是個能言善道的孩子，他狼狽地掙扎著，最後只能再度留下無力、卻又包含自己誠意的話語: 「我真的、不是討厭你。」  
　　「那你介意跟我說說你討厭警察的原因嗎？」  
　　「……警察幫不上任何忙。」對於這個問題，Erik決定依舊誠實以對。  
　　「怎麼會幫不上任何忙呢？」  
　　「那在那些人追著我爸媽跑時，為什麼警察從來都沒有來幫忙？在我被關起來的那段時間，為什麼也沒有警察來救我？」回想起那段時光，Erik的聲音越說越低沉，眼神也開始逐漸轉冷，「這段時間我並不是沒碰過警察，可是他們從來沒發覺過我需要幫助。」  
　　他並不是沒有心懷希望過，但當那些希望和溫暖的回憶都破碎後，就只有滿滿的絕望絞痛著心臟，而這些此時那群聲稱可以幫助他的警察們，卻直到他傷痕累累、奄奄一息時才姍姍來遲。而等到Erik獲救後，每個人都急著揭起他所有的傷疤，沒人去在乎他的感受，自己已經沒有父母了，就連肯愛他的人也不存在了。  
　　因此他討厭警察，即使有些警察像Raven一樣熱情又有活力，像太陽一般炙熱發光；即使有些警察像Charles一樣溫柔又好看，像大海一般願意包容一切；Erik依舊討厭警察。  
　　「Erik，你說你不討厭我，是因為你認為我不會傷害你對嗎？」  
　　Erik不明白Charles這個問句的用意，但他依然點點頭，他相信這個溫柔的警察是不會傷害他的，至少他不像其他警察一樣緊咬著自己的創傷不放。  
　　「那我是否可以當成這是你願意信任我的意思呢？」  
　　Erik不確定這兩個句子是否能夠劃上等號，但為了不讓Charles繼續誤會Erik討厭他自己，只好有些不確定的回應，「或許吧，我不確定，但……或許吧。」  
　　「所以，Erik，拜託你相信我，我不會傷害你，而且我會盡我所能的幫助你、陪在你身邊，只要你願意把你所知道的都告訴我們，這並不困難，對嗎?」Charles真誠地看著他。  
　　Erik發現當自己正視這雙美麗的藍眼睛時，他根本就無法回以任何一個「No」字，他覺得自己肯定會溺死在這雙眼眸中，且無怨無悔。  
　　重點是Charles給了自己宛如誓言般的保證，就好像他曾經在電視上看到過的、美好婚禮中所存在於白色教堂中的誓言，新郎與新娘在神的面前起誓，會彼此信任、不傷害彼此、幫助彼此、陪伴在彼此身邊，直至死亡將兩人分開─ ─而Charles此時給了他這樣的承諾。  
　　「……真的？」彷彿過了一個世紀那麼久，Erik終於找回了聲音。  
　　「你是指?」  
　　「你會一直陪著我嗎?」Erik回望著他，期盼著Charles的回應，他希望Charles能夠親自向他承諾，告訴他「I will.」。  
　　「當然，」Charles笑著點點頭，「只要你希望，我會一直在你身邊陪著你、幫助你。」  
　　並在結尾補上一句，「我保證。」  
　　「好……」Erik別開眼，小小聲地回應:「那我也會盡力…..試著相信其他警察。」  
　　Erik覺得自己完蛋了，他居然因這個初次認識的男人所作的保證而開心的不得了。  
　　在他還尚未反省自己這種心態時，Charles朝他展開雙臂，並附贈一個大大的笑容，「噢、Erik，你真的是個好孩子。」  
　　Erik困惑地看著他。  
　　「呃、我有時和Raven吵架完，和好後我會習慣跟她來一個擁抱……」Charles在意識到自己做了什麼動作後，看起來非常難為情，並考慮著將手臂收回去。  
　　而Erik毫不猶豫地伸出手回擁他。

　　Erik不記得上一次擁抱他人是什麼時候的事了，Charles溫暖的體溫讓他感到驚訝，他小心翼翼拿捏著擁抱Charles的力道，他想緊緊回擁這個願意陪著他、願意擁抱他的男人，但卻又怕太用力而傷到對方，只好以微妙的力度維持著這個擁抱。Charles好像有點反應不過來，明明就是他先開的頭，Erik不滿地心想，但隨後他感覺到自己的後背正被Charles溫柔地拍撫著，這讓Erik瞬間又滿足了起來，他為自己的善變的心境感到意外。  
　　Charles身上果然很香，有著肥皂的香氣，Erik往那個溫暖且令人安心地懷抱蹭了蹭，眼皮也漸漸沉重了起來。  
　　Erik已經很久沒有好好睡一覺了。  
　　每當即將入睡之際，他總是回想起那段被囚禁在地下室的時光，把他關起來的男人在樓上死去了，要是睡著了，自己也會死，Erik這麼告誡自己，他狠狠咬著自己的手臂，咬到都出血了，但他最後依然在第五天渾身無力地昏了過去，墜入全黑的空間中。自那之後，Erik再也無法好好睡一覺，即使理智上知道此時的處境已經安全了許多，但身體上的傷口卻彷彿都在提醒自己必須保持清醒。  
　　但此時，他卻在Charles的懷抱中感到昏昏欲睡，且身上的傷口竟難得沒有出來干擾自己的睡意。  
　　Erik回想起，他母親曾經說過，每個人都會遇到自己生命中重要的「The special one」。  
　　不知道母親會不會喜歡Charles呢?

　　這是Erik在沉沉睡去前的最後一個想法。

(十四)  
　　Erik在廚房熟練地使用著烹飪器材，彷彿他每個早晨都會像這樣準備早餐。  
　　「噢，Erik，你不必這樣做的。」Charles從房間走出來，一邊揉弄著睡亂的腦袋，一邊無奈地對他說:「明明是因為你生日才讓你來我家的，你還這樣照顧我也太讓我過意不去了。」  
　　「反正也不麻煩。」Erik淡淡地回應他，他能感覺到Charles正在試著將兩人的關係調適回到那場爭論之前，他也小心地不去戳破，「你去梳理一下吧，早餐等一下就好了。」  
　　Charles乖乖走向浴室。按照Emma昨晚的說法，還是先這樣維持著會比較好，至少昨天的事實證明，Charles還無法接受自己的感情。

　　但也只是現在而已，他會讓Charles心甘情願接受自己的感情的，Erik目光深沉地想著。

　　「Erik，你今天有想去哪裡嗎?」從浴室出來後，Charles坐到餐桌前看著Erik在廚房擺弄早餐的身影。  
　　Erik挑起眉看著他。  
　　「我昨天調整了一下假期，」Charles接下Erik遞過來的餐盤，「我這五天都會陪著你慶生。」  
　　Erik愣了一下，最後他幾番斟酌後開口:「謝謝。」  
　　「所以你有想去的地方嗎?」Charles舉起叉子開始在盤子上處理他的早餐。  
　　「沒有什麼特別想去的地─ ─」Erik一向是個沒什麼特別欲望的人，老實說，只要是和Charles在一起，就算只是待在Charles家他也會很高興，但他隨後想到了自己確實是有個想去的地方。  
　　「Erik?」Charles看著Erik一副欲言又止的模樣，忍不住感到好奇，他很少聽到Erik會要求想要什麼東西抑或是想去什麼地方。  
　　「是有想去的地方，可是我們只有五天，應該是沒辦法安排的，還是算了。」Erik搖搖頭，決定繼續將心思放在早餐上面。  
　　「Hey，Erik，你可是壽星，別就這樣輕言放棄。」Charles看起來對此充滿了興致，「除非你是想要回德國去，那可能就真的很難安排了。」  
　　「不……」Erik看著Charles一臉期待的神色，幾番吞吞吐吐後終於還是說了出來，「……我想去威徹斯特。」  
　　「威徹斯特?」  
　　Charles詫異地看著他，Erik懷疑自己是不是又搞砸了，他並不是個任性的孩子，因此他立刻就否決了自己才剛提出來的提議，「我知道這個提議有點莫名其妙，況且從現在開始安排也會很麻煩的，所以我也僅僅只是說說而已。」  
　　「不，Erik，我不是這個意思，要去威徹斯特當然可以，從現在開始安排就行了。」Charles拿起手機決定開始安排他們此行的交通工具，「只是你為什麼會突然想去威徹斯特?」  
　　「並不是突然，」Erik有點被Charles這麼高的行動力給嚇到了，但他依舊誠實以告，「我一直想看看你長大的地方。」

　　他注意到Charles的耳朵清晰可見地紅了起來。

(十五)  
　　在解決完早餐後，他們各自收拾了簡單的行李後就按照Charles的安排前往威徹斯特，並在路上解決了晚餐後抵達了目的地。  
　　「我母親現在人在英國，因此你在我家也不用太拘束。」  
　　Charles和Erik漫步在這個巨大莊園的小路上，從大門口到主屋有一段距離，他們各自提著行李慢慢走著，但彼此都沒有怨言。Charles邊走邊向Erik介紹大宅內的一草一木，Erik則在聽著那些故事的同時，欣賞著Charles那放鬆又愉快的表情。  
　　「那棵樹是我爺爺五歲時種下的，我小時候常常和Raven一起在那裡盪鞦韆。」Charles指著河畔對面的一棵大樹，「我想那大概是我最喜歡的一棵樹了。」  
　　Erik靜靜地聆聽著，他喜歡聽Charles講自己過去曾發生過的故事，他比Charles小了十三歲，這是永遠都不可能彌補的差距，雖說人們總述說著「即使錯過了他的過去，但你可以參與他的未來」這樣的情話，但Erik並不是那麼容易滿足的傢伙，應該說，只要是Charles的事情，他永遠都不會滿足於現在所擁有的，他想要知道Charles的一切，也因此，他造訪了威徹斯特，這個Charles成長的地方。

　　「Erik，感覺如何?」在快到主屋門口時，Charles突然這麼問他，「這裡不像你想像中的那麼有趣吧。」  
　　「不，我很喜歡這裡，真的。」Erik發自內心地回應。  
　　Charles對著他微笑，也不知道是真的相信他所說的話了，還是將其當成了客套話。  
　　主屋是氣派到宛如城堡一般的建築，但外觀上卻少了城堡的沉重感，多了許多精心設計的繁瑣浮雕。  
　　「上帝保佑，這裡的灰塵不會多到可以鋪一層地毯。」Charles在開門前這麼說道，接著用鑰匙打開大門，他對著屋內打量了一陣，像是放下心中大石一般地笑了起來，「幸好沒有我想像中這麼糟糕。」  
　　Charles帶領著Erik走上階梯，並來到了臥室門口，「你今晚就在這裡睡吧，我到我的房間放好行李後，再帶你繞繞這棟房子。」  
　　看著寬敞的房間和裡面明顯可以睡上三個人的豪華大床，Erik拚命不讓自己說出「這個房間太大了，我想去你房間睡」這種話。  
　　要循序漸進。Erik在心底回憶起Emma曾經告訴過自己的建議。

　　他乖乖進到房間內，按照Charles的說法，房子每個月都會有傭人來定期打掃，因此地毯上也沒有太多的灰塵，就連棉被和枕頭也像是最近才換的，房間內的裝潢和擺設也是參照著歐洲古典的設計，比許多飯店的房間都還要豪華的多，Erik簡單安置好自己的行李後，就決定先把衣服換好再來等Charles過來。  
　　Erik的衣服裡有很多深色的高領毛線衣，因為Charles說高領衫看起來特別適合自己，而事實證明Charles的審美觀是對的，只有穿著高領毛衣時，Emma才不會對著他的穿衣品味直搖頭。  
　　就在他將外褲脫下來準備換上更寬鬆的褲子時，Charles突然推門進來了。  
　　「噢，Erik，抱歉，」Charles尷尬地看著他，「抱歉我忘記敲門了，你─ ─」Charles的視線向下飄，接著在看到某處時，整個人都僵住了。  
　　緊接著Charles用力甩上了門。

　　Erik不明白是什麼事情讓Charles反應如此激烈，明明他也不是全裸的狀態啊……Erik回憶著剛剛Charles的視線究竟是看向了何處。  
　　接著，聰明的Erik馬上意識到了原因。

　　Charles肯定看到了他內褲的輪廓線。

　　噢。

　　這或許比全裸還要更加引人遐想。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> memo.2018.03.01(5575字)
> 
> 這篇大約PG13吧


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles是一名刑警，在一起國際案件中認識了被捲入其中的受害者Erik，當時的Erik年僅十一歲，出於喜愛和同情，Charles一直以長輩的態度看著Erik長大，但是當Erik進入青春期後，他發現兩人的關係變得沒有那麼單純了......

(十六)  
　　Charles幾乎是用逃亡的方式衝刺回自己的房間，像是背後有什麼兇猛的野獸一樣，用力關上門後，他用後背死死抵住房間門板。

　　God! Charles Xavier! What are you fucking doing?!  
　　這和意淫未成年人又有什麼差別啊!  
　　就算Erik的身材已經足以媲美、甚至更加優於一般成年男性了，那也不能─ ─

　　回想起剛剛所目擊的情景，根本想忘也忘不掉，Charles先是下意識舔了一下嘴唇，接著他的臉紅得像被水煮熟透的蝦子，他心煩意亂的躺到床上胡亂翻滾著，過了好一陣子才能將自己激動的情緒緩和下來，並也同時意識到了剛才自己的反應和思春期的少年基本上別無二致後，又重新陷入了更加難堪的深淵之中。  
　　假如他和Erik不是這種關係，Charles搞不好可能還會吹個口哨調侃一下，畢竟誰年輕時沒有瘋狂又輕浮的歲月呢?但偏偏他們不是在酒吧中彼此看對眼、帶回去開房的關係，Charles感覺此時的自己活像是個撞見女兒換衣服的爸爸。  
　　就在他準備陷入更加深層的自我厭惡之中時，門口傳來的敲門聲及時打斷了他的思緒。

　　「Charles?」  
　　Charles覺得短時間之內，他和Erik都絕不會忘記「敲門」這個非常重要的基本禮儀了。  
　　確定臉上的熱意已經褪去了一定程度後，Charles來到門口打開房門，有點心累地面對尷尬事件的當事人:「嗨，Erik……還有……剛才的事情，我很抱歉……」  
　　Charles知道自己的臉肯定又紅了。  
　　Erik對剛才所發生的事情不置一詞，反而伸出手探向Charles的頭髮，溫和的提醒著，「你的頭髮都亂了。」  
　　「哦。」  
　　Charles等待著Erik將他的髮絲撫順，Erik向來是個細心又體貼的孩子，他雙手的力道輕柔，比Charles平時打理自己頭髮時的力道都還要更加溫柔呵護著，像是生怕弄痛他一樣。

　　你每次見他就好像要去見情人一樣。

　　Moira曾經說過的評語不知為何此時迴響在他耳邊，Charles忽然意識到了現在的氣氛有多曖昧，即使此處只有他們兩個人，還是令Charles感到不知所措，他慌亂避開Erik的撫觸，並狼狽且拙劣地轉移話題，「可以了，我帶你晃一晃這棟房子，你至少得要知道浴室在哪裡。」  
　　Erik怔了一下，但又很快地回過神，將仍置於半空中的雙手收回。

　　Charles大致簡單地帶領著Erik在這個樓層中介紹各個房間，他可不希望Erik大半夜在這棟大房子裡迷路。Erik一路上也沒多說些什麼，就只是靜靜地跟在Charles身後，偶爾回應一下對方，但他在經過書房時停下了腳步。  
　　「Erik?」Charles也立刻注意到身後的異樣。  
　　他疑惑地看著在書房前駐足的少年，並順著Erik的視線朝書房看去，只見書房的門是敞開的，走廊的燈光照入昏暗的書房內，而書房正中央的桌子上放著一組漂亮精緻的西洋棋和棋盤。

　　Charles注意到Erik眼中閃爍的興致，「現在就睡覺還太早了，要一起下棋嗎?」  
　　「當然。」

(十七)  
　　Erik的西洋棋完全是由Charles教給他的，說是這麼說，其實Charles也只教授了他基本的規則和一些小技巧罷了，剩下的他就任由Erik自己去摸索了，他自己則作為隨時都可以對戰的對手，和Erik下了近乎幾百盤的西洋棋。也因此兩個人的棋路並不相似，Charles習慣謹慎地防守，等根基打穩後再抓準時機進攻；而Erik則是會大膽地去攻城掠地，在棋盤上瘋狂廝殺著，並總是抱持著破釜沉舟的心態在下棋。

　　「噢，又是這種棄兵局……」Charles忍不住哀嘆出聲，他一向不喜歡這種下棋戰略，對他來說，棋盤上的棋子都不應該以誘餌的姿態被這麼理所當然且無所謂的犧牲掉。  
　　「至少它在我的手上曾經起了作用，」Erik回應，「否則就算它真的僥倖存活了，王被殺掉後，我仍然等於滿盤皆輸。」  
　　「Erik，」Charles並不贊同這種觀點，「肯定還會有其他方法的。」  
　　「或許吧，」正凝視著棋盤思索的Erik並沒有注意到Charles越發陰沉的神色，只是繼續堅持著自己的看法，「但我為什麼要為了王以外的棋子多費神呢?」  
　　「Erik。」Charles因為這番話而皺起眉。他真的不喜歡Erik彷彿是個冷酷的高階主管一樣，毫無人性地對待著自己手上所擁有的棋子。  
　　Erik總算發現Charles明顯因他的話而感到不悅了，但Erik又不願就這樣屈服妥協，畢竟他也有自己的信念，就連Charles也不能輕易將其打碎，最後他只好勉強退了一步，「抱歉，Charles，但這只不過是一盤棋。」  
　　Charles這時很想拿出自己的心理學學位告訴Erik，下棋手法也是可以反映出人類內心的其中一種方式，但Charles可不想將眼下的氣氛弄得更僵，更何況他對於這個他從小看著長大的孩子有自信，他相信Erik是不會真的對他人如此殘忍的。  
　　Charles決定先換個話題，「Erik，你有考慮過將來要讀文科還是理科嗎?」  
　　Erik注意到他的意圖，心照不宣地的不再揪著剛剛的對話不放，「文科。」  
　　「怎麼會?!」Charles驚訝地叫出聲，「你不是很擅長數理嗎?況且你上個月才跟我說過你很喜歡物理。」  
　　「的確。」Erik思索了一會，像是在反覆咀嚼著用詞，「但是……我想當個律師。」  
　　這下Charles更訝異了，他音量有些失控地大叫:「可是你從來沒告訴過我!」  
　　「抱歉，Charles，」Erik低下頭，看起來有點不知所措，「但我從很小的時候就決定未來要當律師了。」  
　　「不，Erik，噢，不是你的問題，該說抱歉的是我。」Charles也注意到自己的情緒因這個訊息而失去控制了，誰能告訴他為什麼他總是會因為Erik而無法控制住自己的情緒?Charles讓自己稍微鎮定下來，「應該說，你沒有什麼事情都要向我報備的義務，我只是……感到很意外。」  
　　Charles再次重新整理了一次情緒，讓自己找回成年人應有的成熟和穩重，「Erik，你是個聰明的孩子，我相信你只要決定好目標，未來不管做什麼事情都會很拿手的。」  
　　「我想其中的事項也包括泡咖啡。」Erik站起身朝書房門口走去，「你要一杯嗎?」  
　　「Erik，」Charles認真地感嘆道:「你真的是太能幹了。」

　　Erik朝他露齒一笑。

(十八)  
　　「Raven說既然你難得來了一趟威徹斯特，你生日當天，她要從法國回來慶祝你生日。」早晨的用餐時間，Charles不滿的向Erik抱怨，「我跟她說她這樣根本不到一天就又要搭飛機回去了，但她說什麼還是要回來……她總是不肯聽自己哥哥的勸告!」  
　　Erik邊聽著Charles的怨言，邊繼續認真埋首吃早餐，他早已對這兩兄妹孩子氣的行為見怪不怪了，「那就先替我謝謝她吧。」  
　　「我說過了。」Charles依舊氣呼呼地埋怨著，「明明你才是應該在叛逆期的年紀，但我懷疑Raven永遠都在叛逆期，她比你還要更不聽話!」  
　　Erik對此挑起一眉，「或許Raven只是不喜歡你把她當成孩子，你們都是大人了。」  
　　「大概你是對的，」Charles不甘心地承認，並喝了一大口奶茶，「Erik，我必須問清楚─ ─你到底花了多少功夫在泡咖啡和泡奶茶上面，為什麼你泡出來的飲料都這麼好喝?」  
　　「或許是你需要花更多的功夫在這方面，」Erik被他誠心地讚美給逗笑了，「我真的很懷疑我沒替你準備正餐時，你平時究竟都是怎麼吃飯的?」  
　　「我可不想讓一個孩子擔心我的飲食生活。」Charles煞有其事地搖搖頭，然後笑著說出今天的行程:「Erik，今天可以陪我去見一個老朋友嗎?」  
　　「當然可以。」Erik看起來對於這個提議有點意外，「我是沒有意見，但是帶我去好嗎?畢竟是『你的』老朋友。」  
　　「難道我要把你一個人留在這裡?」Charles溫和地笑著反問，「況且我想我那位老朋友是不會介意的……不過我朋友性格有點乖僻，你可能要稍微忍耐一下，不要發火。」  
　　Erik看著他聳聳肩，「那我可就不好保證了。」  
　　他的回答成功換來Charles愉快的笑聲。

　　在體驗過Charles堪稱精彩絕倫的駕駛技巧後，Erik發誓自己成年後一定要去考駕照。  
　　Charles平時車子開在紐約筆直的大道上還不成問題，但當他們駛進山路時就成了刺激的過山車，Erik差點把早餐都吐出來了。  
　　車子在一棟小木屋前熄火，在前面的路途中他們還經過了蜿蜒的山路並穿過森林後才抵達目的地。  
　　小木屋裡的人似乎因為聽到了車子的引擎聲而打開了門、探出頭來，等屋內的人看清正從車上下來的Charles和Erik後，大叫著衝了出來。  
　　「Charles!」  
　　「Laura!」Charles笑著蹲下來，一把抱住朝他飛奔而來的女孩。  
　　此時的Erik開始有點後悔了自己同意陪同前來了，他重頭思考Charles所謂的「老朋友」是「前任」的可能性有多高，而且眼前的這個女孩正親密的蹭著Charles的臉頰，她還可能是他的─ ─  
　　Erik感覺兩眼發黑。雖然他從未打聽過Charles過往的情史，但在鄰近生日時接收到這種事實，對於一個純情的少年來說也未免太殘忍了一些。

　　「Laura，你爸爸呢?」Charles沒有注意到Erik蒼白的臉色，他摸著女孩的長髮笑著問道。  
　　「大概在房子後面吧，」名為Laura的女孩皺著臉、吐著舌頭，不悅的向Charles打起小報告來，「因為他又在抽菸，所以我就把他趕出去了!」  
　　Charles被女孩生動的表情給逗笑了，他起身繼續揉弄Laura的小腦袋瓜，「好孩子。」  
　　就在這時，Laura注意到了Erik的存在，在發現的當下她立刻將自己藏到Charles身後，並警惕地看著這個個頭比Charles還要高大的男孩，眼神中有著對於陌生人的敵意與不信任─ ─是Erik很熟悉的那種眼神，因為他的童年也是以這種眼神在看待與防範周遭的人。  
　　「Hey，Laura，他是Erik。」注意到Laura的視線，Charles柔聲地告訴她，試圖化解女孩眼中充斥著的敵意，「和妳一樣，都是個好孩子。」  
　　「我肯定比他還要更好。」Laura不服輸地說道，並依然緊抓著Charles的衣服不肯放開。  
　　Charles不置可否地笑著，轉而向Erik介紹到:「Erik，她是Laura，是我朋友的女兒。」  
　　Erik朝著Laura點點頭致意，並毫不意外的沒有獲得任何回應。

　　「她就是一個小渾蛋!」  
　　一個粗曠有力的聲音從木屋後方傳來，接著一位健壯的男子咬著雪茄迎面向他們走來，他粗野的五官上有著歲月的痕跡和因心情不佳而產生的皺紋，男人上半身只套著一件單薄的白色背心，裸露出來的肌膚上有著許多或大或小、或新或舊的傷痕。  
　　「Logan。」Charles笑著朝男子走去，並忽視對方不耐煩的神情，在那強壯的肩膀上拍了幾下，「Old friend，很高興看到你過得還不錯。」  
　　Logan一聲不吭地挑起眉，但他並沒有掙開Charles的手，他反而注意到了此時仍然躲在Charles身後的Laura，惡聲惡氣地對著女孩開口:「小渾蛋，你以為躲到Charles背後我就拿妳沒辦法了是嗎?」  
　　「爸爸是討厭鬼!」Laura也沒有任何要屈服的意思，尖聲叫著，「況且Charles比你強!」  
　　Charles配合著Laura的話對著Logan點點頭，「Logan，我跟你說過多少次了，不要在未成年人面前抽菸，先不說這會不會對孩子成長時的價值觀造成不良影響，二手菸對人體的傷害可是─ ─」  
　　「Fuck!行行行!你比我強多了，你再這樣對我說教下去我會發瘋的!」Logan忍無可忍地打斷Charles的即興演講，並打開木屋的大門，「現在，進屋子去，別在外面屁話了。」  
　　「注意你的言辭，Logan，別逼我給你來個語言改造講座。」  
　　Logan倚著門框，雙手舉起向外，並抿住嘴搖頭，示意自己這一回是真的投降了，Charles這才滿意地用勝利者的姿態帶著Laura進屋，Laura跟在Charles身後，當經過Logan身邊時，故意得意的用力哼了一聲。  
　　「臭小鬼!」Logan作勢要準備教訓這個不可一世的小女孩，而Laura則在丟下一個鬼臉後，就機靈地跑進屋子裡了。  
　　Logan不耐煩地看向仍然在屋外靜靜矗立著的Erik，屋主煩躁的對著他丟下一句「你是打算在外面站一整天嗎?」後就進屋了。

　　Erik注意到這個男人在進屋之前將一直咬在嘴上的雪茄捻熄了。

(十九)  
　　Logan家雖然並不豪華也稱不上特別整潔，但起碼並不髒亂，整體充斥著一個正常家庭該有的舒適感。  
　　Laura在家中的一個小角落翻弄著她的漫畫，Logan和Charles則坐在廚房的流理台前的椅子上。Logan似乎將廚房的流理台改造成類似酒吧吧檯一樣的設計，在台前擺放了幾張椅子，廚房內本該放置調味品和乾糧的置物櫃也被改成酒櫃，再配上廚房吊燈的泛橘色燈光，整體的氣氛乍看之下還真的像酒吧一樣。

　　Erik在Charles旁邊的椅子上坐下來，而Charles則及時制止了Logan打算往Erik杯子裡倒入威士忌的動作，他不贊同地皺起眉，「Logan，Erik還未成年。」  
　　「我看得出來，」Logan直接地白了他一眼，「我在他這個年紀時已經在和女人上床了。」  
　　Erik因為他這話而挑起了眉，他了解為什麼Charles事前要提醒他別輕易發火了，而Charles也直接回瞪了Logan一眼，「看在上帝的份上，別在Laura面前說這種話。」  
　　Logan不去理會Charles的警告，也不知道有沒有聽取這個訓話，他往嘴裡灌下了一大口威士忌，「所以，你到底是來幹什麼的?」  
　　Charles不去計較屋主語氣裡的挑釁和無禮的用詞，回應道:「因為難得回來一趟威徹斯特，我就來探望你和Laura最近過得如何。」  
　　「如你所見，你可以回去了。」Logan注意到Charles還想再說些什麼的表情，立刻打斷了對方的意圖，「我知道你來這裡真正的目的，我也要告訴你─ ─想都別想。」  
　　意識到Logan沒有要繼續跟自己客套話的意思，Charles也停止了剛才柔情的寒暄，轉而認真地向Logan挑明，「既然你都這樣說了，那我想你也很清楚，我還是要再跟你說一次，這裡的環境真的不適合Laura，我知道你在擔心些什麼……但我希望你可以相信我們，我們可以重新替你─ ─」  
　　「夠了，Charles。別逼我趕你出去。」Logan沉著音打斷Charles想說的話，雖然音量不大，但其中卻帶著無法違抗的震攝力，就連只是坐在一旁聽著的Erik也感受到了一股強大的壓迫感。  
　　Charles凝視著Logan一口一口喝下威士忌的動作，最終嘆了一口氣，「所以，你寧可就這樣成天與菸酒為伍?」  
　　Logan因這句話而頓了一下，但很快的又像是賭氣一般，再度灌下一大口酒精飲料。  
　　Charles無奈地看著自己的老朋友，接著他突然轉向Erik，「Erik，你可以先去陪Laura玩嗎?我可能需要和Logan單獨溝通一下。」  
　　Erik很想跟Charles說那個女孩可能不會願意和自己這個初次見面的陌生人一起玩，但他也知道這只是Charles想要支開自己的方法，於是Erik善解人意地離開了吧檯，朝Laura走去。

　　在他剛進屋時，Laura正在看漫畫，而此時當自己走過去時，Laura已經放下了原先在手上翻閱的漫畫，擺弄著不知從哪裡拿來的太陽眼鏡。  
　　Erik在Laura身旁盤腿而坐，並在意料之中看著Laura帶著警惕的眼神考慮是否需要遠離他。  
　　Erik決定假裝沒看到女孩眼中的敵意和隨時都準備撲上來攻擊他的預備動作，逕自開口詢問道:「妳很喜歡Charles嗎?」  
　　女孩完全沒預料到少年一開口就是這個問題，她沒有回答，只是以狐疑的眼神緊盯著Erik不放，搞不懂對方有什麼企圖。  
　　「不管妳喜不喜歡，反正Charles一定比較喜歡我。」Erik也不在乎Laura是否有回答自己，反正他只是想要陳述這個事實罷了。要是有個旁人在，肯定會為Erik這樣對著一個小女孩吃醋且壞心眼的幼稚行徑感到震驚，可偏偏這裡只有兩個當事人，其中一個是自顧自說著個人觀點的Erik，另一個是面對陌生人選擇沉默不語的Laura。  
　　「你憑什麼這麼說!」Laura立刻被這個說法給激怒了，調高音量反對Erik的說法。  
　　在確定女孩的叫聲沒有引起廚房內兩個大人的注意後，Erik繼續從容地回應，「他當然比較喜歡我，我還跟Charles住在一起。」雖然只是這五天而已，但此時的自己並沒有說謊，Erik理直氣壯地心想。  
　　這很顯然就是個無論如何也彌補不了的差距，好勝心強的孩子立刻氣鼓鼓地瞪著他，但因為講不出任何反駁的理論而氣得脹紅了臉。  
　　「對了，問妳個問題，」Erik無視Laura不服氣的眼神，又一次自顧自地問起問題來，「Charles每次來這裡都在跟Logan談些什麼?」  
　　Laura此時逮著了機會當然不肯放過，當下立刻甩過頭，心中打定主意不讓這個壞心眼的大哥哥知道答案。  
　　「哦，原來如此，妳一個小鬼當然不會知道。」看著Laura的反應，Erik一副理所當然地斷言。  
　　「我才不是小鬼!我十二歲了!」Laura果然又被激怒了一次，大聲反駁。  
　　「行，妳不是小鬼。」Erik又確認了一次位於廚房裡的人也沒有因Laura的音量而轉移注意力後，繼續淡然地說:「可是妳還是不知道對吧?」  
　　Laura因Erik沒有放出繼續激怒她的言論而稍微冷靜下來，接著她有點不甘心地告訴Erik，「他們不肯讓我聽，我只知道他們每次在談事情的時候心情都很不好。」  
　　Erik點點頭，既然Charles都把自己也趕走了，那就更不可能讓一度在話題中出現過的Laura聽到他們所討論的事情。他將話鋒一轉，「Logan是妳爸爸?」  
　　女孩將雙腿曲起，頭埋在膝蓋之間，悶悶地回應:「恩。」  
　　「他對妳不好嗎?」  
　　「Logan他……雖然有的時候很壞，但他對我很好……」Laura歪著頭回想著，「他不會在我面前抽菸，他還給我買了太陽眼鏡，還有他如果心情好的話會在我睡前跟我講故事。」  
　　「這麼啊……」Erik有些漫不經心地回應道，他不是很了解正常的父親都是怎麼對待自己的孩子，不過他真的無法想像Logan坐在Laura床邊，對著女孩講床邊故事的情景。  
　　注意到Erik變得有些心不在焉，這反而勾起了女孩的好奇心，她把頭歪到另外一個方向，「那你爸爸呢?」  
　　「不……」Erik眼中閃過狠狠的冷意，他的父親在自己五歲前或許都還能算是個「正常」的爸爸，但不知從何時開始，那個男人沉迷於賭博，儘管欠上了可能一輩子都還不完的債，卻還是堅信著自己能靠著賭運出頭天，最後他不只賭輸了自己所有的財產、自己的家人，甚至連自己的性命都被賭沒了。Erik盡可能收斂自己語氣中含有的恨意，「我沒有爸爸了。」  
　　Laura因為這句話而抬起頭，她盯著Erik面無表情的臉，最後女孩將她的小手在Erik的膝蓋上蹭了蹭。  
　　「Hey，別會錯意了，」注意到女孩象徵友好的動作，Erik毫不領情地回望著Laura，「我可不需要妳同情我，畢竟我雖然沒有爸爸，但是我有Charles，而妳沒有。」  
　　當人在試圖釋出善意後卻還是受到他人惡劣的回應時，那種惱怒肯定會比其他時刻還要更讓人無法容忍，Laura當然也是，她當下立刻憤怒地站起身、用力跺腳。

　　「Erik、Laura，你們在做什麼?」  
　　Erik聞聲才注意到Charles和Logan早已停止對談，來到客廳看著兩個孩子不知道在搞什麼鬼。  
　　Erik瞥了一眼依舊氣鼓鼓的Laura，一臉認真的回答:「就像你說的，我在陪Laura玩。」  
　　「才怪!」Laura撲向Charles，委屈巴巴的向大人告狀，「他是個壞哥哥!」  
　　Charles一瞬間搞不清楚究竟是Erik在陪Laura玩，還是Erik在玩Laura。  
　　「好啦，Laura，」Charles試著安撫女孩激動的情緒，「Erik幾天後就要過生日了，妳不要生他的氣了，好不好?」  
　　Laura因為這個資訊而頓了一下，她狐疑地看向Erik，後者回以一個信不信隨妳反正我不在乎的表情。  
　　「要我送你們回去嗎?」Logan靠在牆邊，手裡把玩著菸草，但似乎是因為顧及Charles和Laura的關係而並未真的點燃它，只是因為菸癮犯了才又將其取出。  
　　「不了，Logan，我們是開車來的。」Charles穿上外套看起來是準備動身了，Erik也跟著站起身，並在回想起Charles的開車技巧時不禁打了個冷顫。  
　　Logan則回給他一個大大的白眼，「就是因為這樣我才問的，你平時開平地還好，一開到山路上就好像在玩命一樣，那小子沒有吐就已經是很好了。」  
　　Erik難得和Logan站在同一陣線。  
　　「才沒有你說的那麼糟糕。」Charles不滿地回應，「你還是在家裡照顧好Laura吧。」  
　　Logan沒有意見地撇撇嘴，Laura則有點依依不捨地抓住Charles的衣服下襬，「Charles要回去了嗎?」  
　　「是啊，抱歉，待一下就得回去了，」Charles柔聲向Laura道別，並巧妙的沒有提及是因為Laura父親的關係才要這麼快就離去，「過幾天就是Erik的生日了，妳要來我家一起幫他慶生嗎?」  
　　女孩的表情立刻自沮喪轉往驚喜，「真的嗎?」  
　　「當然是真的。」  
　　「Hey，」Logan挑起一眉，「我可沒有同意。」  
　　Charles滿不在乎地聳肩，「那你就自己說服Laura吧。」  
　　話才剛說完，Laura立刻一邊大叫一邊蹬到自己父親的背上，此舉馬上引來Logan煩躁的警告，「臭小鬼，小心我把妳甩下來!」  
　　但他雖然嘴上這麼說著，卻並未真的把Laura從自己的背上甩下來，反而還將自己的女兒背到門外送Charles和Erik離開。  
　　「Charles掰掰!」  
　　Laura沒跟自己告別完全在情理之中，畢竟剛剛的時光中Erik也只是在戲弄她罷了，Erik先Charles一步上車。  
　　「Logan，」Charles在上車前再次向Logan說道:「既然你已經決定好了，我也不會一直逼你，只是，如果你打算回來，就先通知我一聲，我會替你安排好一切的。還有……Jean、Scott、Ororo，那些孩子們都很想念你。」  
　　Logan淡然的朝他擺擺手。  
　　Charles上車後發動了引擎，Erik在車子開始行進前給自己做了一點心理建設。

　　接著，他在車子迴轉結束時，聽到一個在森林中格外響亮清澈的聲音:  
　　「Erik生日快樂!」  
　　Erik先是愣了一下，而他那一側的車窗則很快的被Charles搖了下來，Erik看了一眼邊轉著方向盤，嘴裡還噙著一抹微笑的Charles後，Erik從車窗探出頭，在確定Laura還看得到他們的情況下，朝後方大幅度地揮手。

(二十)  
　　Erik總覺得在威徹斯特的日子快到不真實，否則他怎麼會覺得每天整整二十四小時都不夠他和Charles相處?  
　　其實他們這幾天的生活稱不上多采多姿，Charles白天帶他到附近的商店去晃晃，偶爾和Erik說說自己小時候在這裡長大的經歷，傍晚回到家後，Charles有時會翻出幾本有趣的書和Erik討論，而更多的時候他們會坐在書房裡下棋，一天就這麼簡單的度過了，Erik一方面覺得十分滿足，但等到了臥室門口和Charles互道晚安時，卻又貪婪地希望對方再多陪自己一下，哪怕只有一分鐘也好。  
　　而在Erik生日前一天的晚上，Raven回到了威徹斯特。  
　　而且並不是一個人回來的。

　　Charles和Erik都一臉驚訝地看向那個戴著眼鏡的男人，並同時用眼神向Raven討個說法。  
　　「他叫Hank，是我在法國認識的美國朋友，Charles!他和你一樣都是牛津的學生!」Raven語氣輕快的向他們介紹著。  
　　Charles不置可否地挑起一眉，顯然是這個說法還不能夠令他完全滿意，Raven有些受不了地哀嚎，「好啦好啦，別那樣看我，我又不是什麼嫌疑犯!他是我的男朋友啦。」  
　　「你這丫頭……」Charles不悅地嘆了口氣，他注意到一旁的Hank正徬徨不安地看著他，Charles只好先綻開友善的笑容向Hank伸出手，「你好，Hank。」  
　　Hank看起來總算鬆了一口氣，他也回握住Charles的手，並回以一個靦腆的微笑。  
　　「Erik，過來，讓我看看明天的壽星。」Raven朝站在一旁的Erik招招手，並在Erik走到她面前後，給了少年一個大大的擁抱，「你又變得更帥了。」  
　　「謝謝。」Erik從Raven的擁抱中退開後，一臉正經地回應著，「妳還是一樣漂亮。」  
　　「天哪，Charles!」Raven驚訝地看向自己許久未見的哥哥，「你都教了Erik什麼啊?怎麼他現在都會調情了?」  
　　Charles無奈地回給Raven一個擁抱，他一邊打量著自己的妹妹，一邊噓寒問暖著，「在法國過得如何?有沒有好好照顧自己?」

　　Raven和他們在客廳聊了一個晚上，關於她在法國所負責的項目和一些生活中的趣事─ ─當然，也包括她是如何遇見Hank的過程；Hank起初跟不太上這三個人談話的節奏，但幸好他是個理科生，還是個徹頭徹尾的工作狂，在談到自己工作的實驗內容時，立刻引起了Charles和Erik的興趣，最後反倒是Raven因為插不進他們的話題而開始鬧彆扭起來。  
　　「好啦好啦，別生氣了，我去幫妳拿點心。」Charles一邊笑著安撫她，一邊站起身。  
　　「我還要喝熱可可~」Raven用撒嬌的語氣說道。  
　　Charles無奈地看向Erik，對方則心領神會的跟在他後面一起來到廚房。

　　「我感覺我真的寵壞那個女孩了。」Charles從冰箱裡拿出幾盒餅乾，並看著Erik熟練地沖泡著熱飲，「交男朋友甚至都不跟自己的哥哥說一聲。」  
　　Erik淡淡地回應，「每個人都有去喜歡其他人的權利。」  
　　「當然，」Charles看著那些飄散在空氣中的水蒸氣有些出神，漫不經心地說著，「我的意思是指，她至少也要打聲招呼啊。」  
　　「那我也有喜歡人的權利吧。」  
　　「你當然有，Erik，每個人都有喜─ ─」Charles仍舊有些心不在焉，但當他注意到自己順著Erik的話說了什麼後，立刻警覺地停下來，但有些話一旦說出來了，就很難再收回去了。  
　　Erik停下了手邊的動作，認真地看著他。  
　　「我也有，對吧。」Charles注意到Erik並不是使用問句的形式。  
　　「Erik，我不─ ─」  
　　「我要提前預支我今年的生日禮物，」Erik看了一眼他手腕上的手錶，那是兩年前Charles送給他的生日禮物，他至今仍然戴著並小心保養著，看起來仍像全新的一樣，「應該也不算預支，因為現在時間已經超過十二點了，所以也可以說是我今年的生日願望。」  
　　Erik認真地盯著Charles，這一回，Charles無法從那雙綠色的眸子逃開。  
　　「給我一次追求你的權利，Charles，我不要還沒開始追求你就被你拒絕。」雖然話語中有著請求的意味，但Erik的眼神卻無比堅定，「我喜歡你五年了，我不可能說放棄就放棄，所以，請給我追求你的機會。」  
　　「Erik……」Charles愣愣地站在原地，他腦中思緒混亂，但卻沒能拼湊出一個完整的句子，只能茫然地呢喃出對方的名字。  
　　「就算你今年不承認這個生日願望，」Erik仍舊自顧自地說道，語氣認真，「我還是會每一年許一樣的生日願望，直到你答應我為止。」  
　　話說到這裡，Erik正在沖泡著的熱可可也完成了，他小心端起馬克杯，從容地說著:「我想Raven大概等得不耐煩了。」  
　　Charles看著Erik高挑的背影，直到那身影完全消失為止，他都沒能找回自己的語言能力，最後，Charles將身體撐在流理台上，避免暈晃晃的腦袋讓身子變得東倒西歪。

　　Charles用雙手摀住自己的臉，手掌心傳來面頰發燙的熱度。  
　　今晚註定是要睡不著了。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> memo:2018.03.09(8002字)
> 
> Logan和Laura真的是卡在我肋骨上的一個痛


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles是一名刑警，在一起國際案件中認識了被捲入其中的受害者Erik，當時的Erik年僅十一歲，出於喜愛和同情，Charles一直以長輩的態度看著Erik長大，但是當Erik進入青春期後，他發現兩人的關係變得沒有那麼單純了......

(二十一)  
　　Erik生日當天的客人除了Raven和Hank外，Logan和Laura也來了。  
　　Erik看到這對父女的到訪時並沒有太驚訝，他規規矩矩的向Logan道謝，並不知道在Laura耳邊說了些什麼，成功換來女孩憤怒的叫聲。  
　　Raven和Logan也是老相識了，她先是和Logan寒暄了一下，接著便用從法國帶回來的洋裝成功吸引了Laura的注意力。

　　房子的主人Charles則趴在二樓的欄杆邊，靜靜地盯著一樓人們的一舉一動。  
　　「Charles，你還好嗎?」Hank剛剛從房間出來準備下樓，途中正好經過Charles身旁，有些不安地看著對方明顯睡眠不足的神色，「是不是昨天和Raven聊太晚了?」  
　　Charles看著站在樓下八面玲瓏應付著客人的罪魁禍首，無奈地搖搖頭，「不是，只是昨天有點失眠了。」當然，他說不出讓自己失眠的原因。  
　　「Erik真的是個好孩子啊，我一開始還不敢相信他只有十六歲。」Hank也跟著靠在欄杆邊向一樓看去，並在注意到Charles的視線時解釋道:「Raven有跟我提起過他的事情。」  
　　「是啊……Erik……」Charles將目光重新轉回Erik身上，並輕聲念起那個昨晚讓他輾轉難眠的名字，「這孩子經歷過太多的事情了。」  
　　「對了，Erik有什麼特別喜歡的東西嗎?」  
　　Hank突然沒有徵兆的將話題轉到這裡，Charles好奇地看著他，等待對方解釋問出此話的原因，Hank則在他的注視下有點難為情的抓了抓頭，「今年因為是突然被Raven拉過來的，所以我沒有準備Erik的生日禮物，所以我想說明年的話應該就可以了……」  
　　「天哪，Hank，」Charles一臉詫異地看著他，「你就這麼有自信自己可以和我妹妹再交往一年嗎?嗯?」  
　　Hank果然立刻被這個問句給嚇壞了，支支吾吾講不出半句話，Charles觀察著他的反應，一個沒忍住而大笑出來，「開玩笑的，別那麼緊張啊。」  
　　Hank無奈地看著他，但也明顯因此而鬆了一口氣。  
　　「Erik會想要的東西嗎……」Charles開始正視這個問題，「老實說他每次生日都不會主動要求想要什麼禮物，不管我送給他什麼，他都只會露出很開心的表情……」  
　　Hank很快就意識到自己問錯人了，「我想也是，只要是你送給他的東西，他都會很高興吧，重點不是送了什麼『禮物』，而是由什麼『人』送了禮物吧。」  
　　Charles因為Hank的這番話而愣住了，就在這時，樓下傳來呼喊聲，「Hank，過來幫我一下!」  
　　「來了!」Hank大聲回應一聲後，就下樓去找他的女朋友了。

　　Charles茫然地看著一樓大廳的人們，底下有著他從小最疼愛的妹妹和她這次帶回來的男朋友，還有一個過去的老朋友以及帶給那位朋友改變的女孩，明明有這麼多對他而言都很重要的人們，但Charles卻無法將視線從那個即將年滿十六歲的少年身上移開。  
　　他自己很清楚，這並不僅僅是因為Erik是本日壽星、Erik昨晚講了些讓他心煩意亂的話、Erik是他看著長大的男孩……等淺顯易見的因素，而是有著更深沉、更加令自己無法承認的感情留存於其中。  
　　認識Erik的這五年以來，這個孩子從未和自己要求過什麼東西，Erik每一次生日，不管他送出什麼禮物，Erik都只會欣然接受，並小心翼翼地保存著，Hank說得對，Erik根本不在乎收到什麼禮物，他只在乎是誰送給他禮物的。  
　　更確切來說，他只在乎Charles。

　　而今年的生日，Erik第一次明確的向他要求了一個生日禮物。  
　　他要求的是一個Charles可以給他、也只有Charles能夠給他的一個允許。  
　　Erik，那個被Charles視為珍寶的、他的男孩，如今想要的，是成為Charles此生最重要的男人。

　　Charles依然將目光鎖在男孩身上，捨不得移開。

(二十二)  
　　Erik的生日派對是從晚上七點、大家都吃完晚餐後才開始的。

　　Logan和Laura並沒有帶禮物來，反倒是Laura因為Erik把吹蠟燭的機會讓給她(真不曉得為什麼小孩子總愛搶著吹蛋糕上的蠟燭)，並分給她最大的一塊蛋糕而對這個小哥哥徹底改觀了；Raven則送給他一套訂做的西裝，「雖然不曉得你還會不會再長高，但是至少你今年可以成為高中舞會最風靡全場的那一個」，Raven聳聳肩，而Charles也總算搞懂為什麼妹妹之前曾在電話裡要自己去打聽Erik的身材尺寸。  
　　Charles送給Erik一整副精美的西洋棋，這大概可以算得上是Erik這幾年以來收過最喜歡的禮物，他當下激動的直接給了Charles一個擁抱，而Charles則有點僵硬地輕拍他的背。  
　　雖然他最最想要的禮物還沒有收到，Erik在這個擁抱中有點沮喪地想著。  
　　儘管Emma告訴過他不要操之過急，但他真的忍不住了，他知道Charles明明很在乎他、很愛他，那為什麼還要這樣殘忍地推開他呢?Erik明白Charles所在擔憂的事情，他並不是個愚蠢衝動的小毛頭，但他也不相信在自己對Charles的愛面前，不可能會有任何打不碎的困難，或許會有人笑他太年輕、太狂妄，但也正是因為他年輕，他願意趁現在勇敢的去闖一次，比起在未來因沒有行動而後悔不已，Erik還寧可趁現在讓自己變得傷痕累累，至少他還有時間能夠痊癒。  
　　在下定決心之前他曾經警告過自己，事情可能又會被自己搞砸了一次，但當看到Charles在生日派對中提早離席時，Erik還是因此在心底難過了起來。

　　所幸現場的氣氛並沒有讓他有獨自傷神的餘地，Erik努力讓自己將注意力放到與其他人的對話上。  
　　Raven已經喝醉了，她趁著自己的兄長不在場的機會，開始慫恿未成年的Erik喝酒，Hank則在一邊苦口婆心地進行無用的柔性制止，Erik本人倒是毫不在意，他並不是沒有偷偷嘗過酒，他也顯然不是個一杯酒就會被灌醉的傢伙，況且現在Charles不在，Erik沒必要裝乖，現場的大人也大多都喝了些酒，要是有個萬一他還能把一切都推到Raven身上。Erik不客氣的一口氣喝下Raven遞過來的酒，徹底滿足了這個現役警察的犯罪欲。  
　　Raven此刻儼然成為了這場派對中的主角，她主張生日就該狂歡到今天的最後一刻，而真正的壽星也並沒有反對這個提議。  
　　Logan原先一直站在一邊看著這群年輕人們胡鬧，時不時插上一句尖酸中又帶點幽默感的句子，並小心盯著不讓Laura誤觸酒精飲料，當他發現自己的女兒趴在桌子上睡著後，也就認命且小心的將女孩抱起，朝Charles家中的客房走去。  
　　本來揚言說要瘋到最後一秒鐘的Raven也在大量酒精的作用下睡倒在沙發上，Hank體貼的將女友扶回房間，雖然他看起來很瘦弱，但其實雙臂意外的有力，他還游刃有餘的一邊向Erik交代到:「你應該也累壞了，先去睡吧。」  
　　Erik自然接受了這個合理的建議，但他並沒有立刻回房間，他選擇先大致收拾了一下一片狼藉的客廳，他們明天要搭一早的班機回去，Erik可不希望隔天一大早還得睡眼惺忪地打掃。  
　　等清理收拾工作告一段落後，Erik才踏上回房的路程，大部分的人此時都已經入睡了，這棟原先熱鬧不已的大宅子此時此刻無比寧靜，連根針掉落在深紅色地毯上的聲音也會很清楚，就好像在這些人到訪以前、他和Charles在此度過的時光。

　　接著，Erik注意到陽台外赫然矗立著一個人。  
　　是Charles。  
　　本該在房間內就寢的Charles此時正站在陽台外吹著冷風，棕色的頭髮都被晚風給吹亂了，Charles原本身材就不壯碩，在晚幕的烘托下顯得更加單薄，深色的睡袍融入在夜色之中，Erik緊盯著那塊乳白色的後頸不放，他很想上前去抱住Charles，但此時的他還沒有這麼做的資格。  
　　Erik推開陽台的玻璃門。

　　Charles顯然注意到他也進入陽台了，但卻沒有回過頭，只是任由Erik走到他身旁，Charles給了他一個一貫的微笑，「生日快樂，Erik。」  
　　「謝謝。」Erik發覺，此時的Charles沒有過去幾日的迴避、迷惘和不安，就好像他第一天所認識的Charles一樣，溫柔、堅定又強大，像壯闊的海洋一般，毫不猶豫地去接受所有的歷練與磨難。  
　　「你身上有酒味，你喝了酒嗎?」  
　　Erik乖巧地搖搖頭，語氣中沒有任何因說謊而產生的罪惡感，「是因為Raven喝太多了。」  
　　「Raven啊……她說她這次帶Hank回來，除了讓我們看看以外，還有另一個目的，」Charles逕自說道:「她打算和Hank結婚。」  
　　Erik因這個訊息而有點驚訝，但他很快就平復下來，「Hank是個可靠的人。」  
　　「可不是嗎?如果是Hank的話，我想我可以安心把Raven交給他，畢竟Hank根本打不贏Raven。」Charles俏皮地眨眨眼，語氣輕快，「可是……真的太快了啊，總覺得Raven像個小女孩一樣跟在我後面跑還像是昨天的事情一樣，轉眼間，她已經找到想要共度一生的人了……這也讓我發覺，我自己也不小了。」  
　　Erik沒有打斷他，他只是靜靜地盯著Charles的側臉。  
　　「還有Logan，我之前沒有跟你說，其實他是我過去在局裡的同事，」Charles發現Erik正試圖去回憶過網曾待在警局裡的記憶時，他笑著解釋:「在你剛來到警局時他就已經在辦理辭職的相關手續了，所以你大概也沒有見過他。」  
　　「Logan一開始在軍隊裡工作，後來好像因為和上司產生過節而選擇提前退休，之後他決定報考警校，這也是為什麼他明明大我好幾歲，卻還是和我同一年從警校畢業，但他一點也不在乎這些，當年的Logan依舊是個熱血男兒，Hey，別那麼不敢置信。」Charles被Erik懷疑的神色給逗笑了，語氣上揚了幾分，「老實說，當時的我還挺崇拜Logan的，他有膽識、有能力，而且他還有著堅固不摧的信念。」  
　　「可是發生了一點意外……」Charles垂下眼，扇形的睫毛在月光照耀下閃閃發光，讓Erik看得出神，「那個時候我們正在處理一個黑手黨的案件，查案期間，我們局裡不少同仁的家人都遭受到了報復式的攻擊和威脅，很多人都從這個計畫中退出了，最後只剩下我們幾個人繼續調查─ ─包括Logan。我的話不要緊，Raven自己也是警察，我們的母親當時在國外，而那邊我也派了不少保鑣過去，Logan則把Laura交給一個他信任的朋友照顧。」  
　　「Logan的妻子在Laura還很小的時候就去世了，他並不是個擅長照顧孩子的人，但他還是很努力的去做一個盡責的好爸爸，就在這個案子快要結束的時候，我們似乎都因此而鬆懈了……最後，Logan的那個朋友死了，Laura也因此受到了不小的傷害。Logan也受到很大的打擊，他覺得自己無論是作為一個朋友、一個父親，甚至是一個警察都是相當差勁的，他辭退了警察的工作，帶著Laura住到那個幾乎沒有人煙的深山裡，整天沉浸在菸酒之中，我每次去探望他時都希望他能夠再回到原來的崗位，我能夠替他們父女倆安頓好一切。」  
　　「但他每次都拒絕。」Erik主動接話。  
　　「是的，」Charles苦笑著說:「他告訴我，要是Laura再一次因此有個三長兩短，他一輩子都不會原諒自己。他不會留給自己往後有任何可能會後悔的機會，Laura是他唯一的寶貝女兒，他賭不起。」  
　　Erik安靜地看著Charles，他總覺得對方在前面鋪陳了這麼多，是為了在此時告訴自己一件很重要的事情。

　　「Erik，」Charles正視著他，那雙藍色的眼睛永遠都是那麼澄澈美麗，「之前你要求預支的禮物，我同意了。」  
　　Erik上前一步，他想緊緊抱住這個人，從他進入這個陽台前就這麼想了，此時更是如此，但Charles卻伸出一隻手掌阻擋了他的動作。  
　　「但這並不代表我未來就絕對會接受你的追求，我只是給你一個機會，明白嗎?」Charles認真地告訴他，但卻比他這幾天所掛在臉上的表情都還要更加如釋重負，「就像你說的，你有這個權利，而我也不希望未來可能因為我的拒絕而產生任何遺憾，還有─ ─噢!」  
　　Erik終於忍不住將Charles擁入懷中，去他的忍耐吧，他現在只想擁抱這個人，這個行為換來Charles的一聲驚呼，Erik看著Charles棕色的髮旋和柔軟的捲髮，告訴自己至少得要克制住想去撫摸的衝動。

　　「這是，」許久，Charles的聲音悶悶的從Erik胸口傳出，「你在追求我的動作嗎?」  
　　「不是。」Erik將Charles的肩膀扶起，誠摯地告訴他，「這個擁抱和生日派對時的一樣，是為了表達我的感謝。」  
　　Erik頓了一下，想了想，「這個才是。」  
　　接著，Erik在Charles潔白的額頭上印上一個吻。

　　他對著Charles綻開一個自認為非常有魅力的笑容，「晚安，Charles，我喜歡你。」  
　　Erik機智的在Charles還呆看著他、沒能反應過來之際，及時離開了陽台。

(二十三)  
　　回到房間後，Erik沒有立刻睡著，此時他情緒有點亢奮，根本睡不著，意識到這一點後，他決定效仿每個年輕人都會做的事情─ ─拿起自己的手機。

　　他注意到Emma打給自己好幾通電話，這不太正常，一般Emma打電話給他時，只要一次沒打通就不會再重複撥打給自己，Erik疑惑的回撥，希望沒有他心裡預想的壞事發生。  
　　電話嘟了幾聲後很快就被接起來了，「晚安，大壽星，我這裡有一個好消息和一個壞消息，你要不要今天先聽好消息，明天再聽壞消息?」  
　　Erik不去理會Emma的調侃，冷靜地問:「什麼壞消息?」  
　　「拜託，有點幽默感吧。」Emma抱怨了一聲後，仍舊盡責的將訊息轉告給他，「壞消息是，我們安插在Shaw手下的人手被他發現了。」  
　　「被發現了幾個?」Erik收起了今晚輕鬆的姿態，嚴肅地問。  
　　「大約有一半以上都被處理掉了，」Emma的語氣中也透露出一股懊惱，「我們大概得重新布置眼線了，那個老傢伙幾乎把我們五年來的努力毀了一大半─ ─值得慶幸的是，他順著源頭查也沒能查回到我們頭上。」  
　　「我們同時也花了五年在防止這種事情發生，他當然一時之間查不到我們。」Erik冷笑了一聲，「這就是妳所謂的好消息?」  
　　「有比這個更好的，」Emma早就習慣了Erik在他人面前極為刻薄的語調，她並沒有花時間在這方面爭論，「就像你希望的那樣，Shaw果然也開始插手毒品市場了。」  
　　「我相信妳還查到了相關線索。」  
　　「當然，應該說，比線索還要更加深入。」Emma頓了頓，語氣中充斥著興奮，「他們在向學生兜售一種叫『甜心(Sweety)』的毒品，Erik，我們即將就讀的高中是他們主要的交易市場和地點!」  
　　Erik花了幾秒鐘了解並消化這個資訊，他由衷地感嘆，「幹得好，Emma。」  
　　「你應該說是我們運氣好。」Emma笑著回應，「你可以把這當成我送你的生日禮物。」  
　　接著，他們大致重新確認了一次之後該如何再將新的線人送到Shaw的手下，並大致擬定了如何彌補此次損失和錯誤的方案，為了要達到目的，他們沒有太多能夠被允許犯錯的空間，每一步都必須準確且小心。

　　Sebastian Shaw，Erik誓言要報復的人。  
　　多年前，就是這個男人向他的父親放了高利貸後，狡詐地上門來討債，Erik的父母都死於這個人手下，Erik自己則被送到了人口販賣組織中成為了商品。

　　「雖然在你生日的時候這樣問有點奇怪，但你今天心情似乎特別好?」等事情都確定好後，Emma突然以閒話家常的語氣問道。  
　　Erik也毫不隱瞞這件事，「Charles今天答應我了。」  
　　「所以他現在是你的男朋友了?」  
　　「我也希望，Emma，但沒那麼快。」Erik難得語氣中沒有煩躁地解釋著，「Charles同意讓我追求他了。」  
　　「身為你的愛情顧問還真的是恭喜你了。」Emma口氣輕挑地問:「那我相信你也不需要我之前弄給你的安眠藥了?」  
　　Erik眼神瞬間因這番話而冷下來，他從牙間用力擠出幾個字，「別輕易提起這個，Emma。」

　　這是提醒，也是警告。

　　「我知道的，你讓我辦的事情我也會盡快處理好，就這樣。」Emma顯然也意識到了Erik的不悅，草草道別後就切斷通話了。  
　　Erik將手機的的螢幕按滅，並將其在手掌與手指之間把玩著，他若有所思地緊盯著房間內牆壁上的一個小污漬不放。

(二十四)  
　　「你要安眠藥做什麼?你最近睡眠有困難嗎?」  
　　那是個十四歲的Erik用各種理由從福利機構溜出來的一個下午，他和Emma在事前約定好的地點會合，兩人在咖啡廳內分配好各自的任務後，Erik忽然冷不防地提出了一個令Emma感到十分詫異的要求。  
　　「妳別管理由，只要告訴我，妳能弄來嗎?」Erik淡然地看著他的合作夥伴。  
　　「當然，別說安眠藥了，就是大麻我也能給你搞來。」Emma仍舊狐疑地看著他，但也沒有再針對這個要求說些什麼。

　　Erik向Emma索要了數量不少的安眠藥，說好不再問的Emma都開始猜測他是不是想毒殺在福利機構忠看不順眼的人；接著，Erik在福利機構的廚房學著沖泡熱飲，咖啡、紅茶、奶茶、熱可可……什麼都學，而且他學的速度很快，不用兩個月，Erik泡出來的咖啡已經比得上外面的咖啡廳了。除了Erik自己以外，沒人知道他究竟在搞些什麼，福利機構中的大人和小孩只知道，睡前喝一杯Erik泡的熱飲─ ─就算只是熱牛奶，當天晚上就可以睡上非常安穩的一覺。

　　「我今年學會泡咖啡了。」十五歲生日當天，Erik在Charles家中，和屋主坐在沙發上看電視時，他突然開口提起了這件事，「不對，應該說，只要是熱飲我都會泡。」  
　　「Erik，你才剛滿十五歲，你不覺得自己有點能幹過頭了嗎?」Charles語氣輕快地感嘆著，「我十五歲的時候連燒開水都還不太會。」  
　　「你介意我使用你的廚房嗎?」Erik的雙手在膝蓋上摩擦著掌心，看起來有點緊張。  
　　「我期待你大展身手，」Charles笑著回答，他鼓勵的態度讓Erik放鬆了不少，「只是你要先答應我，不要介意我家的廚房可能已經堆上一層灰了。」  
　　Charles在客廳微笑著端詳Erik在廚房內忙碌的身影，Erik自然也注意到了對方的視線，他花了不少心力在讓自己拿著熱水的手保持平穩。  
　　最後，他成功將手裡的咖啡交到Charles手上，在這之前，他從不知道泡一杯咖啡居然有這麼困難。  
　　Charles笑著接過咖啡，啜飲一口後稱讚道:「你可以去開店了，Erik。」  
　　「你也恭維過頭了。」

　　杯子中的咖啡還剩下三分之二。  
　　Charles仍舊神采奕奕的和他談論近期科學雜誌的專欄。

　　杯子中的咖啡只剩下三分之一。  
　　Charles稍微打了個小小的呵欠。

　　杯子空了。  
　　Charles將身體陷入半個沙發之中，慵懶地看著他，所說的話也開始不著邊際了起來。

　　喝完咖啡後的五分鐘。  
　　Charles的眼皮開始一顫一顫地闔起。

　　喝完咖啡後的十分鐘。  
　　Charles在沙發上沉沉地睡去了。

　　Charles睡著後，兩分鐘過去了。  
　　Erik從自己的位置上起身，來到Charles面前。

　　「Charles?」他試探性地喊了一聲，並理所當然的沒有得到回應。  
　　藥效的速度和自己這些日子以來所測試成果的一樣。  
　　Erik伸出手，細長的指尖在Charles白皙的臉頰上輕輕拂過，最後指頭停頓在嘴角旁的皮膚上，「Charles，你要是現在醒過來，我說不定會停手。」Erik這麼冠冕堂皇地說著，但他自己也知道這種事是不會發生的，他不會讓這種事情發生。Erik將手指塞入Charles的嘴中。  
　　柔軟、溫熱、濡濕。  
　　這是Erik腦中所冒出來的感想，修長的手指在鮮紅的口中攪動著，Charles的舌頭自然不會捲上來回應他，但僅僅是將手放入那朝思暮想的唇中就足以讓Erik全身的血液迅速往下半身的某個部位集中。  
　　他知道這樣做是不對的，這種行為已經可以稱得上是犯罪了，Charles要是知道了，會逮捕自己嗎?  
　　Erik一直都知道自己愛著Charles，但當他第一次夢遺時夢到了Charles時、當他第一次自慰時腦中出現的幻想對象也是Charles時、當他開始發現他不像其他孩子一樣傾心於其他異性時，Erik這才驚覺自己此時所想要的，和十一歲時渴望從Charles身上得到的東西是截然不同的。慾望開始失控，Erik想要Charles，包括這個人全身上下的每一個細胞，他都想要，他想把Charles關在一個只有自己能夠進入的房間內，如此一來不只能將Charles永遠留在自己身邊，也只有自己可以看到Charles。  
　　Charles，耀眼迷人的、只能是他的Charles。

　　Erik將手指抽出，這個動作牽扯出一條淫靡的銀絲，接著，他改成將嘴唇覆蓋上去。  
　　Charles的味道比他任何一次在腦海裡的臆想都還要更加美好，其中還包含了剛剛產生的咖啡香氣，連這種氣味也是由Erik給予的，他有點得意地想著，舌頭在狹窄的口腔內肆意探索，Erik將手按入Charles柔軟的棕髮之中，繼續肆無忌憚地加深這個單方面的吻。  
　　Erik緩緩退出自己的舌頭，轉而吸吮著Charles鮮豔的紅唇，他將手伸入褲檔內，握住自己。

　　Charles。Charles。Charles。  
　　從十一歲起，就一直喜歡著的Charles。  
　　Erik的鼻息變得越來越粗重，溫熱的氣息噴拂過Charles跟著呼吸隱約輕顫著的睫毛，Erik的嘴唇持續在Charles的唇瓣上磨擦，像個幼獸和成獸撒嬌一樣，但是此時的氣氛還多了點情色的意味，Erik的手在下方的動作也跟著逐漸加快。  
　　不夠，這樣還不夠。  
　　無止無盡的慾望裹住他的全身，他不只想要親吻這個人的嘴唇，他想要觸碰、佔有這個人每一寸的肌膚，他想要這個人張開紅唇向他乞求索取，他想要這個人用濕漉漉的藍眼睛看著自己，他想要將自己深深插入這個人的體內，在他身體裡留下自己的氣味、自己的液體，最後，讓這個人全身上下的每一處都毫無疑問地屬於自己。  
　　要是Charles在這個時候突然醒了呢?要是Erik計算的安眠藥量與藥效有誤差呢?Charles會看到自己一直以為天真乖巧的男孩跪在自己身前自慰，眼神中只有可怕的佔有欲，Charles會怎麼做呢?他會逃跑嗎?還是會選擇留下?如果Charles在此時甦醒了，Erik無論如何都會將他留下，強迫也好、誘導也罷，他會用盡一切讓Charles一輩子都待在自己身邊。Erik舔了一下嘴唇，他覺得自己大概是瘋了，居然會開始期待這種可能性。

　　「Charles。」  
　　當然，在撫慰時的胡思亂想並沒有成真，Erik最終低吼著這個人的名字射了出來。  
　　等情潮過去後，Erik在Charles的嘴角留下一串細碎的吻，盯著對方依舊安穩的睡顏，Erik有點不甘心地開口─ ─儘管他比誰都清楚，這個人此時根本就聽不到─ ─「未來我會讓你自己主動求我操你的，Charles。」

　　Erik去浴室將自己簡單整理好後，回到客廳將Charles從沙發上抱起，或許是因為自己不挑食又時常在運動的關係，Erik今年身高和體型都已經超過Charles了，Raven和他打包票說他未來至少還會再高出Charles一顆頭，Erik對於身高倒是沒有太多的看法，但是此時此刻他願意誠心誠意地感謝自己的身材。  
　　Erik將Charles抱回到臥室，即使知道對方不會被吵醒，他仍舊小心的替Charles蓋好棉被，動作輕柔至極，像在對待一個易碎的玻璃工藝品。  
　　等一切都安置好後，他坐在Charles的床畔，並像個情人一樣在對方的額頭上輕輕落下一個深情的吻。

　　「做個好夢，Charles。」

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> memo.2018.03.12(6987字)
> 
> 這篇的真諦是個要讓人知道其實小Erik很不乖的肉渣，請勿模仿文中的行為，謝謝配合  
> 好想開車啊，Erik為什麼這個時候還是未成年呢...而我到底在做什麼啊...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles是一名刑警，在一起國際案件中認識了被捲入其中的受害者Erik，當時的Erik年僅十一歲，出於喜愛和同情，Charles一直以長輩的態度看著Erik長大，但是當Erik進入青春期後，他發現兩人的關係變得沒有那麼單純了......

(二十五)  
　　看著一大早就在警務會議上侃侃而談的局長，這場會大概在一個小時內都不會有要結束的趨勢，Charles開始後悔自己今天沒有提早出門去買一杯咖啡來提神，他沒什麼興致地翻動著手頭上的會議資料，明明只要看PPT就好了，這樣列印紙本資料不只效果甚微，還十分浪費地球資源，或許自己有必要在下次開會之前向局長提出建議─ ─

　　Charles腦中因無聊而產生的胡思亂想在看到資料中的某一頁時嘎然而止。  
　　坐在他旁邊的Moira顯然注意到了Charles的疑惑，在他耳邊小聲說道:「最近毒品交易在高中學生之間越來越猖獗了，局長也就是為了這件事才頻繁召開警務會議的。」  
　　然而Moira補充的話語並沒有讓他的眉頭舒展開來，Charles指了指書面報告上所寫著的「重點注意高中」，即使壓低聲音都無法掩蓋那擔憂的語氣:「這是Erik現在就讀的高中。」  
　　Moira給了他一個「我就知道」的表情，即使她沒有說出來，但Charles已經看出了對方臉上堆滿的情緒。  
　　接著，他們的對話因為局長注意力轉移過來的關係而中止了。

　　「我只是很擔心環境會不會給他造成什麼影響。」當他們從會議室內和其他同仁一起走出來時，Charles開口坦白了自己的擔憂，「妳知道的，環境對於孩子來說很重要。」  
　　「所以你想要怎麼做?」Moira在按下電梯鍵等待的同時，轉過頭回應他，「讓Erik馬上轉學嗎?」  
　　「不，我不是那個意思，Moira，我只是很擔心那孩子。」Charles有點懊惱地反駁。  
　　「我知道，你只是擔心Erik，但是關心則亂。」電梯門在他們面前開啟，Moira率先踏著黑色的高跟鞋走入電梯內，「還請你冷靜地想一想，Charles警官，Erik是個聰明的小孩，而且有點太聰明了，他知道什麼東西可以在年輕時嘗試，也知道什麼東西絕對不可以碰，他已經是個有能力去區別善惡的孩子了。」  
　　Charles眼中仍有些擔憂的情緒，但他承認著:「我想妳是對的，Moira，但下次見到Erik時我還是得提醒他一下。」  
　　「你會發現男人在很多時候都必須承認女人是對的。」Moira偏頭看了他一眼，「另外，我也同意你提醒他，這是我們工作的職責，況且就像你說的，環境很重要，在那種環境下Erik也得多注意怎麼保護自己。」  
　　Charles注意到同事正在給自己台階下，「謝了，Moira。」

　　電梯門才剛剛打開，電梯內的兩人就因門外站著氣喘吁吁的Alex而嚇了一跳。  
　　「Alex，發生什麼事了嗎?」Charles皺著眉，觀察著自己學生極差的臉色。  
　　「Mr. Xavier，綁架孩童案件。」Alex的氣息依舊沒有平復，他喘著粗氣盡可能言簡意賅地長話短說，但也足以讓Charles立刻明白了事情的嚴重性。  
　　「具體狀況?」Charles嚴肅詢問道，Moira也在一旁屏氣凝神地盯著Alex。  
　　「綁匪要求一百萬美元的贖金，他們不讓家長報警，是父母悄悄委託友人來報案的。」Alex的呼吸終於平緩下來，他一邊領著Charles前進，一邊說明此刻的情況，「但還是被綁匪發現了，他們因為警方介入很不滿，Jean正在試圖和他們交涉，但她說沒什麼把握。」  
　　Charles快步走入他們辦案的房間，煩心的事情一件接著一件，這讓他的太陽穴突突地鈍痛著，但Charles還是努力撐開一個能夠安撫室內學生們的笑容，裡面大部分都是由自己帶領學習如何辦案的員警，他們對於這種關於綁票的案子大多沒什麼經驗，一見Charles進來時都鬆了一口氣。

　　「Mr. Xavier，」他最疼愛的學生Jean正坐在電話旁邊，即使她的同事Scott在一旁不斷安慰她，但Jean臉上的挫折完全掩飾不住，「我搞砸交涉了。」  
　　「並沒有，Jean，好女孩，冷靜一點。」Charles低聲安慰她，「那個孩子還是安全的，對嗎?」  
　　Jean點點頭，眼眶有點發紅。  
　　Charles安撫性質地揉了揉學生的紅髮，「那就代表妳並沒有搞砸，我們一起努力，好嗎?」

　　室內緊繃的氣氛因Charles那溫和的笑容而稍稍放鬆下來，儘管他此時自己也沒有足夠的把握、心中的不安也絕不比Jean要少，但他知道此時這個地方需要的是一個強大、能夠穩住人心的Charles Xavier，而他也必須順應大家的希望成為那樣的存在。

(二十六)  
　　「準備好要大幹一場了嗎?」

　　開學第一天，Emma站在校門口和提著行李的Erik會合。  
　　「你不打算住宿舍?」看著雙手空空的Emma，Erik疑惑地直問到。  
　　「拜託，」青春期的少女雙手抱胸，不耐煩地回應Erik的問題，「總要有個人沒有門禁才會比較好辦事。」  
　　Erik也不打算回嘴，他提起行李朝宿舍走去，Emma則跟在他身邊，「你說Azazel是我的室友?」  
　　「對，」Emma邊用精心做好花樣的指甲滑著手機，一邊靈巧地避開前方的人群，「你還真他媽是個幸運的渾蛋，居然連室友都是自己的合作人之一。」  
　　Erik並不否認，事實上，自從Charles答應接受自己的追求後，他就願意去相信未來人生不可能會再有任何可怕的噩運了，他知道這一點邏輯性也沒有，但Charles總是能讓他相信以後會變得更好。

　　他的室友Azazel是個皮膚特別紅的少年，他和Erik兒時有過相似的經歷，他的臉上有一道雖然已經變淺、但很難讓人忽視的疤痕，想必過去也被折磨得很慘。Azazel在事前經由Emma的介紹後，同意協助Erik的計畫，此時是兩個人第一次會面，Azazel在見到Erik時笑著和他握手，「我等不及要幹死那個混帳了。」Erik在心底給這個合作人打了一個還算高的第一印象分數。  
　　當他和Azazel在校園內的長椅上討論著之後自己的計劃將如何進行時，Emma帶著一個黑髮的女孩出現了。  
　　「她叫Angel，住在女宿，和我們都一樣。」Emma在校園內審慎地選用了字彙，避免過多資料外流。  
　　「歡迎妳的加入。」Erik朝Angel伸出手，對方倒也是個乾脆的女孩，毫不猶豫地回握住。

　　既然人員全部到齊了，Erik也正式開始說明自己計畫的全部流程，因為是在室外，他只大概挑明了一些細節，剩下來的大致內容則仰賴Emma用手機傳遞訊息，四個人事前都有各自了解交流過的關係，很快的就結束了他們第一次的面談。  
　　「你們對於這個計畫有什麼疑問嗎?」Erik在結束說明後首先發話。  
　　「一個最根本上的問題，」Azazel也直截了當地提問了，「你確定他們真的會像預計的那樣，對這個感興趣嗎?」  
　　Erik還沒開口回答，原本一直沉默聆聽著的Angel就先發言了，「我覺得沒問題。」  
　　三個人同時看向她，等待Angel解釋原因，女孩也沒有怯場的意思，她直指著Erik，「畢竟你很辣。」  
　　此話一出，Emma在旁邊笑得前翻後仰，完全不顧忌形象，Azazel則愣愣地看向這兩個過於直率的女孩，顯然受到了不小的衝擊，Erik對於這個評論不置一詞，他已經不是第一次被女孩子這樣形容了，儘管他對於自己的外貌沒有太多的喜愛。Erik對長相的最高、也是最完美的標準就是Charles，他深信世界上絕對不會有人比Charles更好看；不過既然自己的臉或許在計畫中有一定程度的幫助，他也不會否認這是件好事。  
　　「抱歉，親愛的，但是這個渾蛋不是直的。」Emma一邊擦掉因大笑而擠出來的眼淚，一邊用力拍著Erik的肩膀。  
　　Angel滿不在乎地聳聳肩，「沒差，反正越辣的男生大多都不是直的。」  
　　Azazel放大了十倍驚愕程度地看向Erik。  
　　Erik被他看得有點煩，不耐煩地丟了一句，「只不過是我喜歡的人剛好是個男的罷了，並不代表我對所有男人都感興趣。」  
　　「非他不可，可不是嗎?」Emma語氣輕快地接話。  
　　見Erik沒有反駁，Emma像是在測試他的底線一樣(至少在Erik看來是這樣的)自顧自的繼續說道:「他暗戀那個男人五年了，是相差了十三歲的激情禁忌之戀。」  
　　Angel顯然被這個話題勾起了興趣，就連Azazel都丟下了原本的錯愕，好奇地看向Emma。  
　　「夠了。」當事人忍無可忍地瞪視著自己的合作夥伴，他並不想看到自己和Charles的事情像一件八卦一樣被討論，「別浪費時間嚼舌根。」  
　　Emma掃興地瞥了他一眼，妥協到，「行吧，晚上回去再開視訊和你們說。」此話換來Erik狠狠一瞪。  
　　所幸Emma識相的沒有繼續談論這件事情，Erik一直都覺得這個合作人除了很愛講些讓他生氣的話外，辦事效率倒是和她的嘴動得一樣勤快，時間還不到中午，Emma就已經將在校園內所獲得的情報傳到他手機裡了，雖然光是前面那條缺點就足夠讓Erik失去耐心了。

　　午餐時間，Erik和另外三個人佔據了一張學生餐廳的四人桌，表面上是在閒聊些開學時無趣的內容，其實是在以各種暗號交流彼此取得的情報。  
　　「How about Sweety?」Erik在隔壁桌的野男孩們爆出一個大笑時趁勢低聲問道。  
　　「No.」Emma有點無奈地搖搖頭，「那大概主要在二三年級之間流通，我們是新生，他們不會放心透漏給我們的。」  
　　「二三年級的領帶是藍色和綠色對吧?」Erik朝Emma確認道，Emma疑惑地點頭，不明白對方這樣問是打算做甚麼。  
　　Erik的目光直接越過Emma，他從剛進餐廳時就注意到有一群學長一直盯著他們這一桌，還時不時竊竊私語，他們身上名貴的手錶和皮鞋說明著他們的身世不凡，那群學生的表情中也流露著一股紈褲子弟的幼稚與惡劣氣質。Erik在Emma他們驚訝的目光中站起身，朝那群學長所在的餐桌走過去，盡可能露出一個不會過於張揚、又帶有幾分乖巧溫馴的笑容。

　　「午安，學長，可以交個朋友嗎?」

(二十七)  
　　開學的一天結束後，Erik和Azazel一起回到宿舍，等確定完明天的行程後，Azazel居然還真的拿出電腦開始和Emma以及Angel視訊，Erik當下直接對著他翻了一個大白眼。  
　　Erik打算採取眼不見、耳不聽為淨的策略，逕自在自己的書桌前整理出今天所得到的資訊，並努力無視Azazel的驚呼聲、抽氣聲、不斷飄過來的視線和從劣質耳機中漏出來的、Emma尖銳的嗓音。

　　今天的收穫還算豐富，雖然仍未能接觸到關於Sweety的交易，但至少Emma已經將全校的勢力關係分析給他了，他所需要的就只是審慎選擇陣營，幸運的是，在今天中午時他主動向前攀談的那群學長，就是校內鼎鼎有名的勢力之一，尤其是勢力領頭的、那個名叫William的學長似乎特別鍾意Erik，短短一個下午的時間就已經開始把Erik攬在身邊了。  
　　William並不是個個頭特別高大健壯的男子，他身高甚至只和Angel差不多，全身上下長著養尊處優的人特有的臃腫，William顯然也是個心術不正的傢伙，他一邊趁著攬過Erik時在他的腰際毫不掩飾地摸了一把，一邊又將視線在Emma的胸部和Angel的大腿上游移著。Erik看的出來，這個William其實就是一個膽小又喜歡大聲說話的傢伙，之所以能成為勢力角頭之一僅僅是因為他的家族背景足夠有強悍。  
　　儘管讓人生惡，但不能否認這個傢伙絕對是個完美的肥羊，Erik勾起嘴角。

　　就在這時，手機鈴聲打斷了Erik心中的盤算，他疑惑地看著仍舊沉迷於視訊中無法自拔的三人組，一時之間無法判斷是誰會打給他，而當他的目光觸及手機上顯示的來電名字後，立即以迅雷不及掩耳的速度接起了電話。  
　　「Charles?」  
　　Erik的聲音難掩興奮，Charles平時很少主動打電話給自己，理由是平時Charles下崗的時間都很晚，為了避免因此影響Erik的睡眠品質，所以Charles平時都是以傳訊息問候的方式來表達自己的關心。

　　「噢，晚安，Erik，」Charles的聲音聽起來有點遲疑，低低地問，「你睡了嗎?」  
　　「還沒，」他瞥了Azazel一眼，「我室友正在視訊，很吵。」  
　　「高中宿舍的生活總是這樣的。」電話那一頭傳來輕笑聲，Erik可以想像Charles那雙笑瞇起來的藍眼睛，那個畫面足以讓他的心徹底融化，「今天開學有發生什麼有趣的事嗎?」  
　　Erik大致挑了幾個可以講的部分，至於另外不可以說的部份也並不有趣，所以他就更加問心無愧的只說了自己和Emma他們瞎扯些胡話的時候。  
　　幸好Charles很捧場的次次都被他逗笑，好一陣子電話中都只迴盪著Charles愉快的笑聲，Erik覺得那是世界上最美妙的聲音。  
　　「Erik，我還真想見見你新交的朋友們。」Charles一邊輕聲喘氣一邊說道。   
　　Erik回想起Emma愛聊八卦的嘴臉和Angel、Azazel興致勃勃的表情，要是真把這三個人帶到Charles面前，Charles肯定會被當成是奇珍異獸一樣被圍觀，「不，我不認為這是個好主意。」  
　　Charles在電話另一邊發出有點滿足又有點遺憾的嘆息，在這一個話題告一段落的同時，Erik總算能夠把從這通電話剛開始時他就發現的問題提出來:  
　　「Charles，你還好嗎?」

　　Charles的聲音遲疑了一下，「什麼?」  
　　「總覺得你在勉強自己，我不是說你在假裝和我講話很開心，我是指─ ─你是不是在勉強自己打起精神?」  
　　回應他的是一個許久的沉默，但Erik知道對方並不是走神了，他知道對面的人只是沉默著、並更認真地緊抓著電話。  
　　良久，Charles再度開口了，「我以為我隱藏得很好。」  
　　「我所有的注意力都放在你身上，Charles，我絕對不可能會忽視掉你任何一點異狀。」Erik認真地回應。

　　「今天早上……」Charles的聲音聽起來有點顫抖，「我處理了一件案子。」  
　　Erik沒有插話，他這輩子的耐心全都給了Charles，他靜靜等待對面的人繼續說下去。  
　　「是孩童綁架案，而且狀況很棘手，在我們掌握到綁匪所在地之前就先被他們發現受害者報警了，而綁匪幾乎是完全拒絕與我們溝通。」  
　　「老實說這個案子從一開始就搞砸了，我完全沒有把握是否可以順利將那個孩子平安無事地救下，但是、現場一半以上都是我的學生，我根本沒有權利、也沒有資格不安。」  
　　「我們費了很大的功夫將他們定位，並在期間不斷安撫綁匪的情緒，最後我們成功救下了那個孩子。」  
　　「我們成功了，但我卻沒有因此而感到放鬆。」Charles深吸了一口氣，語氣透過電話的傳送聽起來就像在哽咽一樣，「我只要一想起那個孩子透過電話在對著我們痛哭的聲音就讓我的心很痛，我盡我所能的去幫助他、也讓那孩子獲救了，但我知道這件事在孩子的心中肯定會造成無法抹去的傷痕，但我卻什麼都不能做。」  
　　「我甚至會想，要是那個孩子今天沒能成功獲救會怎麼樣?我給了所有人沒有任何保障的信心，最後我卻又無法挽回悲劇，這豈不是比起一開始、沒有懷抱任何希望的心情還要更加令人感到殘忍嗎?」

　　Charles知道這種情緒實在是負面過頭了，一點也不像平時樂觀、從容的自己，而更糟糕的是，他正在將這層黑暗的思想傾吐給那個被自己視若珍寶、也曾受過傷害的男孩。

　　「Charles，」Erik溫聲開口了，「你不是超人，你不可能救得了所有人，就像你自己說的，你已經盡全力了。」  
　　「我不知道，Erik，我只是突然想到、」Charles頓了一下，「你和Laura。」  
　　「你們明明都是好孩子，可是卻受到了那種不公平的傷害……」  
　　「我知道自己救不了每一個孩子，可是當這個孩子就在我面前……」  
　　「Charles，」Erik打斷他，「可是我們遇到了你。」

　　「我和Laura，我們都遇到了你。」  
　　「我並不是指我覺得那些曾經經歷過的事情是件好事，但是，至少我遇到了你。」  
　　「你說的對，受到的傷害無法抹滅，我永遠也不會忘記自己的童年遭遇過什麼事情，但能夠在經歷過那些事情後與你相遇，我覺得這是我這輩子最幸運的一件事。」  
　　「傷害的確是個永遠無法抹滅的事實，但你對我付出的愛足以把傷口填平。」  
　　「我不知道Laura是怎麼想的，但我相信你肯定也在一定程度上拯救了她。」

　　等他講完後，迎來的是一陣長時間的沉默，Erik有點不確定這樣的坦誠告白會造成什麼樣的效果，他有點底氣不足的先開口了:「Charles?」  
　　「Raven說得對，你到底是去哪裡學會這樣調情的?」  
　　Erik此時選擇配合Charles的調侃，認真地回問:「那我有成功讓你為我心動嗎?」  
　　「再努力點，Erik。」Charles難得沒有迴避這樣直白的情話，語氣中含著笑意，「謝謝你，Erik，我想我只是需要有個人聽我抱怨一下。抱歉，明明你現在應該享受高中生活，而不是在大晚上聽我這個即將奔三的大叔埋怨職場壓力。」  
　　「Charles，我現在正在追求你，」Erik反駁，「別想我會放過任何能夠趁機在你心中加分的機會。」

　　這句話又重新換來Charles的笑聲，而且是更加放鬆、無拘無束的那種，再度重申一次，這絕對是Erik聽過最美妙的聲音。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> memo.2018.03.20(5065字)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles是一名刑警，在一起國際案件中認識了被捲入其中的受害者Erik，當時的Erik年僅十一歲，出於喜愛和同情，Charles一直以長輩的態度看著Erik長大，但是當Erik進入青春期後，他發現兩人的關係變得沒有那麼單純了......

(二十八)  
　　事情進行的比Erik計畫的還要更加順利。

　　William顯然非常喜歡他，在開學後的一個月，幾乎無論大小聚會都會帶著Erik，其中幾個屬於學校其他勢力的學長姊們已經開始記住Erik的臉了，同時，學校的學生們在傳聞Erik就是這個富家子弟新養的小狼狗，不少不想惹上麻煩的學生碰到他都是避之唯恐不及。  
　　Erik倒是不在乎他人對自己的看法，他早就知道為了達成目的，他肯定必須犧牲自己的高中生活。Erik現在需要的是盡快取得William絕大多數的信任，並藉此得知Sweety的交易流向。  
　　除了開學第一天的聚餐外，Erik決定之後在學校內的日子都盡可能不要和Emma他們過度熟捻的碰面，除了將選修的課程都特意避開、避免結交到重複的朋友圈外，他們彼此還加入了不同的勢力陣容，給旁人製造一種四個人漸行漸遠的感覺；如此一來，不只能擴大情報的範圍層面，還能避免四個人共同被揭發的風險，雞蛋不要放在同一個籃子裡這個道理無論在哪裡都是通用的。  
　　而真正令Erik覺得煩躁的是另一件事。

　　「Erik，你確定自己真的追得到Charles嗎?」  
　　假日時，他們四個人來到一間距離他們就讀的學校隔著一座城市距離的咖啡廳中，Emma率先在每周的例行報告結束後開啟了這個宛若閒話家常的話題。  
　　「你是為了和我拆夥才問這個問題嗎?」Erik冷著臉攪動擺放在面前的黑咖啡。  
　　「拜託，我們只是想關心一下我們老大的感情狀況。」  
　　「才怪，你們只是想找我麻煩。」Erik強調地看著另外兩個不開口表態，但他用膝蓋想也知道他們在和Emma打著相同主意的傢伙。  
　　「或許我們可以幫你出主意，」既然被戳破了，Angel也直截了當地跟著幫腔，「你看起來就不太擅長追人。」  
　　「不需要。」  
　　「嘿，哥們，你應該更信任我們一點。」Azazel也開口了。  
　　Erik懷疑他是不是找了一群特別愛聽八卦的人來協助自己的計畫。

　　整件事最大的起因其實倒也不是Emma那天說了一個晚上的浪漫愛情故事，而是當他們在視訊時，他對著手機所說的話全都透過Azazel收音太好的麥克風、一字不漏地傳入了那三個人耳裡，Erik完全搞不懂Azazel為什麼有一副爛到會漏音的耳機配上收音過度良好的麥克風。  
　　而這也是一切讓他感到煩躁的開始，Emma、Angel和Azazel平時做事都挺認真的，效率也很高，但一談到他和Charles的狀況，這幾個高中生就會對他這個當事人開啟煩人的八卦模式。  
　　Emma和Angel也就算了，Erik實在無法了解為何自己的室友Azazel居然也對這種女孩子氣的話題感興趣。  
　　「平常聽你自己轉述倒也還好，但真的聽到你這個平時戴著鐵面具的傢伙講情話，那可就真的有趣過頭了。」這是Emma理直氣壯的供詞。

　　「可是我們看你的進度很差啊。」Emma毫不畏懼威壓地數落起自己的老大:「你這樣下去就是高中畢業了，我看你還是追不到Charles。」  
　　「那妳又有什麼高見啊?」Erik沒好氣地回問，既然多次阻止後結果都是無效，那還不如就乖乖聽聽看這三個人到底有什麼古怪的點子，反正損失的只有他的耐心。  
　　「只會說甜言蜜語可沒有用，你得做點實質的事情。」  
　　「比方說?」  
　　「送點東西啊!」Angel興奮的提議，「送花、送禮物之類的，男孩子都是這樣追我的!」  
　　「Charles可不是女孩子，況且他肯定不會希望一個還在念書的孩子送一個已經在工作的大人禮物。」Erik還沒開口回駁，Emma就先否決了這個提議，「禮物不是重點，重點是時機。」  
　　Erik瞪著Emma，他有股不好的預感……  
　　「後天是Charles的生日，對吧?我認為你可以帶我們過去幫忙。」Emma抹著唇膏的嘴唇勾起一個紅艷的微笑，在Erik眼裡，那簡直是可以堪比惡魔的笑容。  
　　他早該知道憑Emma的本事，她只要得到Charles的名字後，這個女人就可以把Charles的所有訊息都全部查出來，甚至可能還包括就連Erik也不清楚的情報她也能得知。  
　　「幫忙?妳如果是想來搗亂的話，那我們的合作就可以全面終止了。」Erik冷聲地用上他們的合作關係來警告Emma不要輕舉妄動。  
　　「嘿，別這麼有敵意，Erik。」Emma舉起手表示投降，但神色中沒有畏懼的意思，「我們只是想幫忙，況且Charles也說過他想見見我們。」  
　　「妳和Charles接觸過了?」Erik的表情看起來是準備要把這間咖啡店給掀翻了，而實際上他也並不介意這樣做。  
　　「我剛開始只加了他的臉書而已，是Charles自己發現我和你同一間高中，又看到我很久以前放過一張跟你的合照後，才主動傳訊息給我的。」Emma當然不會被他的模樣給嚇到，她大方地解釋著情況。  
　　「還有我。」、「我也是。」Angel和Azazel接連呼應著。  
　　「Charles主動聯絡你們?」Erik感覺現在自己大腦的運作似乎不夠快到足以整理這些資訊。  
　　「其實他比你想像中還要關心你，Charles很擔心你在高中交到壞朋友。」Emma捲著她那頭漂亮的金髮，語氣中透漏著諷刺，「可是他卻不知道他的寶貝男孩或許才是整間高中最壞的存在，要不是你是我的朋友，我還真不希望像你這種渾蛋可以追到他。」  
　　Erik因Emma前面所說的話而暗自竊喜，但聽到後面時，他不解地挑起眉，「所以妳果然是要去搞破壞的?」  
　　「才怪呢，我沒必要在Charles生日那天讓他難過，至少我自己不想做那種渾蛋。」Emma用親密的語氣說著Charles的名字讓Erik有點不滿地皺起眉，明顯到Emma都注意到了，「得了吧，收收你那可怕的佔有慾。你難道不好奇Charles看到你和其他女孩站在一起的反應嗎?還有Charles在其他人面前對你的看法。」

　　Erik因這番話而沉思了起來。他的確很在意Emma剛剛所提出來的部分，但很顯然必須有人在旁邊配合他，Erik才能看到自己所期望見到的、那名心上人作出的反應，而此時正好有三位自願者在他面前，躍躍欲試。  
　　「……好吧。」Erik艱難地擠出一個代表著同意的詞彙，並去壓抑住當他聽到那三個人歡呼時，打從心底湧上的後悔感。  
　　「我就說吧，只要這樣講他會肯定答應!」Emma得意地向另外兩人邀功，Angel和Azazel則臉上略帶點不甘心的從兜裡掏出紙鈔交到Emma手上，好的，Erik Lehnsherr現在徹底後悔自己幾秒鐘前作出的決定了。  
　　「……別給我添麻煩。」Erik覺得或許不用等到明天，今晚他就會想回到過去，掐死此時的自己。

(二十九)  
　　「噢，Emma，妳比照片上還漂亮。」  
　　「你也是，Charles，有機會能見到你真好。」Emma在說這句話時，刻意用挑釁的眼神看向Erik。  
　　如果只能用四個字形容Erik此時的心情，應該就只有「後悔莫及」可以貼切地比擬了。

　　他咬牙切齒地看著和Charles友好擁抱的Emma，他真不該同意讓Emma他們過來，去他的觀察反應，Erik一點也不想和其他人去分享Charles那溫暖的擁抱；再聽到那明明是客套卻還是讓他忌妒不已的寒暄後，Erik選擇在脾氣爆發前先走進屋內冷靜一下。  
　　幸好同時作為屋主和壽星的Charles並沒有讓客人在外面吹太久的風，否則Erik可能會直接衝上去，毫無待客禮儀地把他的同學關在屋外，然後再把Charles拉回只有他們兩個人的房子裡。  
　　幸好他在這群不速之客到來前的早上就跑來找Charles了，他確實已經在Charles的生日當天佔據了這位壽星三分之二以上的時間，但這很顯然不能讓這個擁有無止盡欲望的孩子感到滿足。

　　「別擺著一張像屎一樣的臭臉，Erik。」Emma在Charles走進廚房拿食物的時候，悄聲對板著一張臉的Erik警告到。  
　　「不然呢?」Erik不友善地反問著，「難道你希望我笑著歡迎你們打擾我和Charles嗎?」  
　　「操你的，你真的是個大渾蛋，沒人這樣對朋友的。」Emma漂亮的眼睛瞪了他一眼。  
　　這時，Charles從廚房走出來了，Erik和Emma立刻各自換上一張彼此相處的和樂融融的神情，在一旁原本正看著他們鬥嘴的Angel和Azazel差點都要起立為他們精采的演技鼓掌了，而Charles則在看到站在一起的Erik和Emma時，不自然地愣了一下，但又很快地揚起一個平靜的笑容。  
　　「我知道你們這個年紀的年輕人都會想喝酒，但我可不允許你們在我家這麼做。」Charles手上滿滿的都是汽水和零食，Erik馬上迎上前去幫忙。  
　　Erik很想跟他說，如果威徹斯特的那棟大宅子也算在內的話，他就已經在那次自己的生日派對中破壞過這個規矩了，但Erik決定還是不要在此時給未成年喝酒的自己和負責勸酒的Raven找麻煩。  
　　而Charles的妹妹Raven因為飛機航班出差錯的關係，要等到明天才能回美國，補送哥哥生日禮物，所以這本來應該是個只有Erik和Charles的生日夜，這也是Erik不想讓Emma他們過來的原因之一，而他此時仍舊處在深深的後悔之中。  
　　Charles不喜歡美國的蛋糕，他說那吃起來太像塑膠了，甚至連顏色都不能讓他放心地吃下去；而就像Emma先前說的，Charles並不樂見於Erik送禮物給他，因此那些老套的切蛋糕、吹蠟燭和拆禮物的橋段就全省了，五個人直接輕鬆地開始吃起零食及聊天。

　　Charles的生日派對進行到一半時，Erik總算感受到自己同學們的用處了。  
　　他的同學們都是很愛玩的年輕人，過不久就開始和Charles玩起一些撲克牌之類的遊戲，幾局過後，他們就開始嫌單純只玩牌很無聊，還加入了輸的人要罰一杯隨意混和飲料的懲罰，並在Charles輸掉的那一局適時地起鬨說成年人應該要罰酒，Charles自然是拗不過他們的，他最後順著他們的意思乾掉了一大杯威士忌，並警告在場的孩子們別想在他面前趁亂偷喝酒。

　　「Charles酒量可真好啊，」Charles因為幾輪的遊戲下來，已經快累計喝完一瓶威士忌了，但他的眼睛卻仍然澄亮亮地閃爍著，並沒有因酒精而變得昏昏欲睡，反而有點亢奮起來，雙頰上印著潮紅，但除了一身酒氣外，Charles在玩牌上的思緒仍舊非常清楚，在聊天時也不曾恍神。Emma評斷著:「我猜你以前在酒吧也是玩得很瘋的那種人。」  
　　Charles沒有否認地笑了，鼻子上的雀斑也因臉頰的紅潤而跟著被染紅，坐在一旁的Erik完全看呆了，他從未見過Charles在他面前喝過這麼多酒的模樣，優雅中又帶了點玩世不恭的氣質，這種不同於以往的神態讓Erik深深著迷。或許他可以對Emma他們重新改觀了。  
　　「噢，每個人年輕的時候都是這樣的。」處在微醺的狀態中，Charles的語氣中多了點特別的蘇格蘭口音，「你們上大學後也可以去玩一玩，只是要記得注意安全。」  
　　「你一定很擅長搭訕女孩子吧?」Angel在旁邊跟著發問到。  
　　「親愛的，別問這個會比較好。」Charles朝他們眨眨眼。  
　　但這個回應反而引起了在場年輕人們的好奇心，他們接二連三地催問著，半癱在沙發上的壽星只能認命地說起他過去在酒吧上的風流事蹟，聽得在場的高中生們都目瞪口呆，看著他們的反應，Charles有點不服氣地開著玩笑，「Hey，是你們叫我說的。」  
　　Erik覺得現在的情況很糟糕，他快愛死這樣的Charles了，他現在只想將Emma他們全部趕出去，一個人獨佔今晚這個特別的Charles。

　　而他也確實這樣做了，他趁著Charles總算因酒精而產生些許恍神狀態的時機中，盡可能用他最有禮貌的方式將自己的同學們「請」出去。  
　　「Emma說得對，你還真的挺渾蛋的。」Azazel不輕不重的往Erik胸前捶上一拳。  
　　「如果你今晚要出手的話，要記得注意分寸。」Angel在一旁認真地勸告著。  
　　在Erik還沒對此做出回應以前，Emma就朝Angel使了個眼色，「得了吧，就算是現在的Charles也肯定不會讓一個未成年的小毛頭得逞的，他根本沒喝到那麼醉。」  
　　Erik因Emma最後那句話而愣了一下，不解地看著她，「什麼意思?」  
　　「意思是Charles不會醉到癱倒在沙發上，他或許想跟你獨處來著，誰知道呢?」Emma微笑著朝他聳聳肩，不理會Erik的追問，她直接搭起身旁兩個朋友的肩膀，「既然Charles不准我們在他家喝酒，我們就去其他地方喝!」  
　　Erik就這樣看著那三個人的背影發愣了幾秒鐘後，他快步走回屋子內，他感覺自己現在的心跳快得不正常。

　　「Charles?」  
　　壽星仍然半躺半坐的在長沙發上，臉上仍有著因酒精或者其他東西所引發的紅潤色澤，看得Erik不由自主地吞了一下口水；Emma說得沒錯，Charles根本沒醉，他那雙漂亮的藍眼睛仍然清澈地望向Erik。  
　　「Emma他們回去了?」  
　　「對，我看時候也不早了，就讓他們回去了。」  
　　「那你也該回去了。」  
　　「Charles，你在趕我走嗎?」  
　　「你知道我永遠都不會這麼做的。」Charles朝他眨眨眼，Erik覺得他這輩子從來沒有這麼緊張過，他試著鎮定地坐到Charles身邊，仔細端詳對方的神態與一舉一動。  
　　「你覺得Emma他們怎麼樣?」  
　　「噢，」Charles因這個問題而回過神，他將目光稍微別開一些，「他們都是好孩子，你交到了一群好朋友。」  
　　「我聽說你主動去聯繫他們?」Erik鍥而不捨地追問著。  
　　Charles露出一個無奈的苦笑，「你是不是像Raven一樣覺得我管太多了?」  
　　Erik沒有回答這個問題，他自顧自地給出一個肯定句，「你很關心我。」  
　　「噢，不，別這樣，Erik。」Charles抓起在放在沙發一角的抱枕，試圖遮擋住自己的臉，但他發現就算這樣做仍然可以感受到Erik灼熱的視線，他最後任命地回應:「對，你說得沒錯。」  
　　「我很開心，Charles。」Erik不著痕跡的慢慢往Charles的方向靠去，他的嗓音因某些令人雀躍的原因而變得更加低沉，「謝謝。」  
　　「不，Erik，你不能這樣做，這不公平。」等Charles察覺到Erik的意圖時已經來不及了，他被逼迫到沙發上的一個小角落中，周邊全是Erik的氣息，「你不能在我喝酒後跟我調情，我可能會沒辦法抗拒你。」  
　　「那就別抗拒。」他的語氣宛若惡魔的低語，磁性中帶有令人自願墮落其中的魅力。  
　　Charles咬著嘴唇，堅定地搖搖頭。  
　　Erik自然明白了他的意思，他也回想起Emma曾經提醒過他不能逼得太緊，Erik稍微將身體往後撤一些，「好吧，我答應你，但是，我有個條件。」  
　　Charles盯著他，眼中閃著疑惑。  
　　「告訴我你的真心話，Charles，你現在喝醉了，別去控制自己會說些什麼。」他在Charles開口前，先一步伸出一根食指制止他繼續說下去，「噓，別想太多，今天的你是壽星，說你想說的話。」

　　Charles舔了一下嘴唇，那是他在想事情時下意識會有的習慣性動作，而當那肉色的舌頭離他的手指不到一公分的距離時，Erik覺得去他媽的理智，忍耐什麼的都去死吧。  
　　但Charles並沒有讓Erik陷入這種要命的泥沼中太久，他將舌頭伸回去後，抱起抱枕，將自己整個人蜷縮進沙發的角落之中。  
　　「……你和Emma站在一起很好看。」良久，Charles悶聲丟出這一句話。  
　　「什麼?」Erik不明白對方在指什麼。  
　　Charles原本不想再繼續說下去，但Erik不死心地緊盯著他看，Charles意識到他今晚就是拿這些年輕人們沒辦法，他不情不願的又丟出一個簡短的句子:「你們看起來很般配。」  
　　Erik花了一點時間消化了這個句子，他知道自己一定抑制不住自己的笑容了，而實際上他也沒想要抑制住。  
　　「你在吃醋。」肯定句。  
　　「才怪。」這一回Charles徹底將臉埋到抱枕裡了，只留下一對發紅的耳朵和悶悶的聲音，「我只是覺得你一定是腦子某個環節出了錯才會想來追求我，你身邊明明有那麼多好女孩。」  
　　「說實話，Charles。」Erik附在他耳邊輕聲說著，氣息激起對方一顫，「你因為Emma他們在吃醋對嗎?」  
　　Charles不說話了，但他們兩個都清楚答案是什麼。  
　　Erik決定等做出了他今晚對Charles最後的一個要求後，他就要放過對方了，「嘿，Charles，你可以抬起頭嗎?」  
　　Charles沒有動作。  
　　Erik繼續維持著放軟的姿態，換了個說法，「我想要送你生日禮物。」  
　　對方果然因他這狡猾的說詞而將臉微微從抱枕上抬起，Erik不打算給他任何可以後悔的機會，他直接捧住Charles的臉，在那張他每日心心念念的臉頰上親了一下，而Charles則因為這個突然的舉動而徹底怔住了，一時之間做不出任何反應。  
　　Erik又趁著這個不可放過的時機捧著Charles的臉多親了好幾下後，才終於放過對方，不讓這個成年人繼續處於極度震驚的情緒中。  
　　「我要送給你我對你的愛，Charles，生日快樂。」

　　Charles花了很長一段時間才能做出反應，他用手將自己的臉完全摀住，並開始發出委屈的哀號:「你答應過不跟我調情的。」  
　　「我沒有。」Charles臉頰柔軟的觸感仍然留存在Erik的唇上，他依戀地回憶著剛才的感覺，並持續追擊著，「Charles，你現在喝醉了，是我不顧你的意願這樣做的，問題不是出在你身上，是我。」  
　　Charles從指縫中露出一雙濕漉漉的眼睛。  
　　「但是我不會再繼續做下去了，雖然我非常喜歡你，但是我不會在你生日這天、在你神智不清的狀態下，強迫你接受我的追求，就像你說的，這樣不公平。」Erik從沙發上起身，走到門口的衣架旁拿下自己的外套，「答應我，別在沙發上睡覺，明天你醒來肯定很不舒服，晚安，Charles。」  
　　「我應該逮捕你的，你這是性騷擾。」Charles不甘心地看著一臉從容準備離開的Erik。  
　　「你當然可以，」Erik朝他眨眨眼，「但現在已經太晚了，明天再來逮捕我吧，Mr. Xavier。」

　　Charles盯著Erik關上門的背影，最後他重重的用後背往沙發上一撞。  
　　他們兩個人都知道Charles到底有沒有喝醉。

(三十)  
　　「Alice那個賤人懷過Barry的孩子，她在半年前把孩子打掉了。」Emma將手裡的資料攤到桌上，內容是一份就醫記錄，「她是去一間密醫開的診所動刀的，所以病歷也特別好拿，天知道我先前為了打聽到是哪家診所和那個臭婊子聊了好幾個晚上的唇膏，在關心唇膏以前，難道她不知道熬夜會讓膚質變差嗎?!」  
　　「一次拿到兩個人的把柄嗎?幹得好，Emma。」Erik翻閱了一下那份就醫資料，而他的硬碟裡有Emma昨天傳給他、從監視器中看到的、Barry陪Alice求診的一段影片，這兩樣證據作為把柄已經足夠有力了，Erik選擇忽視Emma後半段那不重要的抱怨，並難得地給了自己的合夥人一個誠心的稱讚。  
　　「Ira在賣他好幾個女朋友的情色光碟，我搞來了一份。」Azazel滿臉嫌棄的將一片光碟扔到桌上，上頭用油性奇異筆像模像樣地寫了一個宛如電影名稱的幾個字，企圖偽裝成一片單純的電影盜版光碟，接著Azazel又拿出了一小塊的記憶卡，「還有他的雙胞胎弟弟Jeff，他在派對上給三四個女孩注射毒品，被我用攜帶微型相機錄下來了。」  
　　Erik目光嚴峻地看向這兩樣物品，Azazel朝他撇撇嘴，「我昨天用最快的速度確認過了檔案沒問題，相信我，你不會想看內容的。」  
　　Erik向Azazel的體貼點頭致意，他確實對這兩個東西的內容一點興趣也沒有，滿滿的只有噁心的情緒。  
　　「還有我之前跟蹤他們上街拍的照片，」作為壓軸的Angel一把將一疊已經洗出來的相片攤到桌上，「我們學校裡被人包養的少年少女可真不少，看來他們家裡給的零花錢並不夠他們拿來買某種『玩意兒』。」  
　　在場的另外三個人都明白她在指什麼。

　　他們此時位於Emma在學校外租的公寓套房中，Erik沒有打聽過Emma的生活費從何而來，但他相信自己的合夥人多的是辦法處理關於錢的小問題，所以他也不去幫忙操心了，有個獨立空間的好處就是可以不用顧忌的將搜索來的資料全部在自己眼前呈現，但為避免太頻繁出入這個地點而引起他人起疑，他們還是會適時地到離學校隔了一兩座城市距離的餐廳或咖啡廳做簡單的討論。  
　　入學至今，半個學期過去了，他們各自都成功在學長姊手下獲得了信任，並如願取得了那些人們不得見光的把柄。  
　　Erik知道計畫不只開始運作了，而且還開始往成功的方向運行著，但這並不代表他有百分之百的把握，他現在需要的是更加沉穩的小心行動，一步一步踩在這個自己已經準備了足足五年的計劃上，絕不容許犯下任何一個錯誤。  
　　Emma開始滑動她的手機，順口交代著，「我已經想辦法替你搞到了十個最後肯定追查不到我們身上的帳戶，還有五個備用的，但不夠保險，就只是備用的。」  
　　「再給妳一個月，把它們全都變成夠保險的。」  
　　「God!你就知道壓榨我!」Emma扔給這個無情的傢伙一個白眼後，就認命地用更快的速度操作自己的手機。  
　　「我已經聯繫到願意幫我們『拿東西』的傢伙了，」Azazel聳聳肩，「你知道的，有錢能使鬼推磨，他們甚至連自己手上或許拿了定時炸藥也不在乎。」  
　　多麼可怕的人性啊，Erik眼神逐漸變得晦暗，在場的四個人都因為這恐怖的機制而在童年受盡了苦頭，而此時，他們要將一切都扳回來，讓那群人連滾帶利地吐出應付的代價!  
　　「既然如此，計畫照舊，以我作為最高指令的標準，要是我有什麼─ ─」Erik頓了一下，他發覺在場的三個人都因為他的話而沉默著露出不贊同的眼神，「─ ─要是我不在，就由Emma來下達指令，除了這個特殊情況外，你們就繼續去做自己的工作；Emma和我主導匿名索取的工作，Angel盯住這幾個人的動向，Azazel則聯絡我們的幫手替我們取物。」  
　　另外幾人點點頭，對剛才的事情隻字不提，但在場的人們都知道剛剛Erik想說什麼─ ─如果他在計畫中出了什麼意外、大到讓他連發出指令都做不到的意外，那他就要將指揮官的權限交給Emma。Erik曾經預想過，或許在計畫完成之前，也或許在計畫完成之後，他可能會以悽慘的模樣死在任何地方，他早已有了心理準備，到時候這個世界上唯一會讓他覺得留戀的事物，大概也就只剩Charles了吧，但很顯然他的合作團隊此時並不想接受這種不吉利的悲觀心理。

　　Erik把玩著桌上那不合時宜出現在高中生租屋處內的昂貴菸盒，這是William這陣子宛如發瘋般每天殷勤送給他的禮物之一。為了更接近Sweety的來源，他不能讓人以為他是個不敢踰矩的膽小鬼，Erik自然要把能碰的都碰一碰，除了酒以外，再來就是菸，不知道是個性還是過去經歷的影響，Erik特別能適應菸品在舌頭上所遺留下來的苦味，他甚至還有點樂於將自己沉浸在其中，學期才剛過一半，學校裡不少人就知道吸菸是Erik相當出名的嗜好；而William所送的禮物似乎也是為了投其所好，但Erik對這種只因帶了品牌而提高身價的物品完全沒有好感，菸盒拿在手裡都還沒熱，他就把這個東西丟給Emma處理了，而Emma似乎也不在乎送禮者是誰，對這種名牌貨非常感興趣，也因此這個菸盒此時還幸運地留在Emma的租屋處內。  
　　Erik可以察覺到他目前假裝跟隨的老大、那個醜陋又愚蠢的獵物正在對自己的獵人癡迷地獻殷勤。  
　　Erik不太明白自己是從哪裡冒出來的魅力讓William暫時對他深深地著迷了，但這是件好事，他同樣需要一個足以扳倒William的把柄。他按照Emma和Angel的經驗談，開始玩起了欲擒故縱的手法，偶爾收下William的禮物，有時又委婉卻堅定地回絕，願意收下的禮物也沒有一定的標準，讓William摸不清Erik對於禮物的喜好；這招對William效果顯著，這個蠢蛋只知道奉上更多、更值錢的東西給Erik。

　　女孩們同時也建議Erik或許可以把這招套用在Charles身上，但被Erik拒絕了，他清楚知道自己完全不能拒絕Charles的任何要求，在那雙清澈的藍眼睛面前，他永遠只有乖乖點頭說好的份，Emma和Angel聽完後不約而同地白了他一眼，就認命的不再提起這個戰術了。  
　　「說起來，你最近還有對Charles放出什麼求愛攻勢嗎?」  
　　Emma突然問到，Erik開始懷疑他們開會後的例行公事中，究竟是從什麼時候開始包括了關心自己的感情生活。  
　　但不回答就只會換來更煩人的追問，Erik老實說:「沒有，最近太忙了，況且妳說過不要一口氣給對方太多刺激。」  
　　「對，但你也不能間隔久到讓Charles忘了那種被你撩過的感覺。」  
　　Charles生日過後的隔天，這三個人立刻一早就殺到Erik宿舍的床前，不怕死地追問他昨晚究竟有沒有進展。  
　　聽完Erik的敘述後，Emma對他的態度總算從「恨鐵不成鋼」轉變為「可以!這還有救!」，並積極地給予Erik如何繼續行動的建議，但可惜Erik最近為了虛偽地應付William的追求而沒有時間實施。

　　「所以你覺得我應該繼續下一步了?」  
　　「Why not?」Emma朝他聳聳肩。  
　　「我覺得你可以邀請他參加下周的舞會，」Angel搶先提議到，「那是我們這學期唯一一次對校外人士開放的正式舞會，你可以穿你那套好看到像是要去國會演講的西裝，他肯定會被你迷倒的。」  
　　Erik花了一點時間理解Angel說的是Raven在他生日時送給他的西裝，他有時真的搞不太懂這個女孩所用的形容詞。  
　　「你確定嗎?」Erik一時之間拿不準這是不是個好主意。  
　　「我覺得這個點子不錯，秀出不同於以往的形象有助於讓Charles迷上你!」Emma在旁邊不停點頭，表示贊同。  
　　Erik斟酌了一下，最後他拿出手機向Charles傳送了一封郵件。

　　他不確定是否事情會向Emma和Angel推測的那麼順利，但他又有什麼損失呢?至少他可以不必在高中第一場舞會上，和一個自己完全沒有興趣的傢伙一同共舞。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018.04.05(7834字)
> 
> 章節爆字了...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles是一名刑警，在一起國際案件中認識了被捲入其中的受害者Erik，當時的Erik年僅十一歲，出於喜愛和同情，Charles一直以長輩的態度看著Erik長大，但是當Erik進入青春期後，他發現兩人的關係變得沒有那麼單純了......

(三十一)  
　　「你就直接答應他吧，Charles。」Moira走到Charles的辦公桌旁，抽出一份被Charles的手肘不小心壓皺的文件，「你已經瞪著手機二十分鐘了，而且還一直停留在同一個畫面。」  
　　「妳知道他在打什麼主意的。」Charles臉上仍舊鋪滿著煩惱的情緒。

　　生日派對過後的隔天早晨，Charles很不幸地在沒有任何因宿醉而產生的不適、記憶也清晰到意味著自己根本沒有喝醉的情況下睡醒了。昨晚發生過的事情像潮水一樣毫不留情地衝到他的腦中；他都記得，全部都記得，即使Erik在途中一直宛如催眠一般地跟他說自己是因為喝醉了才會胡言亂語、這只是Erik趁他無法反抗時的求愛方式、等到了明天或許Charles就會全忘了……可惜的是，上面的每一條都沒有如預期中的發生。  
　　回憶起Erik昨天說過的話，Charles就覺得他自己羞恥到耳根都要發軟了，Raven說的沒錯，這個孩子到底是從哪裡學到這種要命的調情法?要不是他跟Erik是這種關係、要不是此時的Erik還未成年─ ─  
　　他或許會完全因這個少年而淪陷。  
　　Charles將自己重重摔進棉被之中─ ─謝天謝地他昨晚有照著Erik的建議回到床上睡覺，但這同時也代表昨晚他的神智絕對他媽的清楚到可怕─ ─腦海中除了Erik究竟是怎麼會長成一個這麼會調情的小渾蛋的疑問外，他還有個更讓自己惶恐的、只有在清醒時經歷過那些事情後才會產生的念頭充斥在腦海裡。  
　　他或許早就已經深深淪陷於其中了。

　　Moira當然早就在上班時間聽完了Charles懊惱又茫然的告解，她也很清楚Charles為何會深深沒入這樣的情緒中。  
　　他只是在害怕，害怕因為自己的貪心而傷害到心愛的事物。  
　　就像所有人都會喜歡的精巧玻璃製品，但大家都知道，一旦將其用力壓進懷中，最後只會迎來滿手的鮮血與染血的玻璃碎片。

　　「但去或是不去你總得給個回應吧。」  
　　「確實，」Charles停止繼續讓眼睛在螢幕藍光的影響下受損，他把臉埋在臂膀之中，「或許我應該去，Raven肯定會問我對那套西裝的感想。」  
　　Moira對於他好不容易下定的決心和那毫無說服力的藉口撇撇嘴，「行吧，事實證明，你剛剛真的只是在浪費時間去思考一個已經早就有答案的問題。」  
　　Charles正想出言反駁時，Moira的警用手機突然響了，Charles也只好發揮自己的職業素養先閉上嘴，讓同事在工作時間可以好好處理公事。  
　　Moira接起電話後靜靜地聽了一陣子，臉色變得不太好看，Charles有種他可能等一下得出外勤的預感，他從辦公椅上站起身，等待Moira把這通電話的內容告訴自己。  
　　Moira簡略的回應了一句後就把電話掛斷了，她神色凝重的說:  
　　「看來你有機會親自回復Erik了。」

　　他們一路加快速度地來到高中的校門口─ ─是Erik所就讀的高中門口；Charles甚至差點用警車闖了三個紅燈，幸好Moira在後座不只大略敘述了整件事情目前的情況外，還冷靜地呼籲他必須安全駕駛，否則就換她來當司機，Charles緊握著方向盤的手才稍微放鬆了點，但車子的時速始終在超標的邊緣遊蕩著。  
　　兩個人從警車上下來後，不顧校內學生驚訝和好奇的眼神，他們隨便抓了一個學生替他們帶路，很快就抵達了目的地。  
　　辦公室內一群老師圍著兩個人，有些沉默中帶著煩憂，有些則在角落小聲交頭接耳了起來，臉上充斥看熱鬧的興致。人群中坐著的兩個人，其中一個是學生，頭低到不能再低，另一個則是那名學生的家長，臉上寫滿了氣急敗壞，煩躁地抱著胸抖著腿，一個看起來很像學校主任的胖男人則一邊擦著汗，一邊替這名家長遞茶，模樣恭敬的宛若他們家的傭人。  
　　見到警察來了後，辦公室內的氣氛總算稍微緩和下來，那名家長的神色也總算看起來不像學校內有人殺了他的家人一樣，反倒是那名學生的頭卻縮得更低了。  
　　Charles和Moira向主任、家長打過簡短的招呼後，就跳過多餘的開場白直接發問了。  
　　「聽說有學生被勒索?」  
　　家長聽到這個問句的瞬間臉色又黑到了極致，但他還是維持了成年人最基本的禮儀，冷靜地交代著:「是的，我的兒子，他在一個星期前被勒索了三十萬。」  
　　三十萬，這很顯然不是一個正常的學生會被人勒索的龐大數字，但在看到那個學生身上名貴的手錶和皮鞋，以及這名家長一身特別訂做且同樣也有品牌的西裝後，Charles大概猜得到勒索的人對這名學生的家境背景肯定是有一定程度上的了解，因此才會提出這麼高的勒索金額。  
　　「一個星期前?」Moira也從這番話中抓到了另一個不尋常的重點，她疑惑地看著仍低著頭的學生，「那為什麼現在才報警呢?」  
　　那個學生垂著頭搖晃腦袋，就是不肯應話，Moira只能看向他的家長，那名成年人明顯也急了，但又不想在眾人面前失去教養般對自己的孩子破口大罵、狠狠教訓一頓，只好耐著性子以急切的口氣催促著:「William，你要把狀況說出來，警官們才能幫助你。」  
　　William仍然低著頭，視線緊盯地板，好像今天他的日程就只有研究辦公室地板的花崗岩塊面一樣，就在他的父親耐心快到極限時，像蒼蠅一樣細小卻又清楚的聲音從下方飄了上來:「……他們有我的把柄。」  
　　Moira和Charles對看一眼，他們有預感，這起案件肯定非常麻煩。

　　他們花了不少時間耐心與勸告著William說出整件事情的全貌，並適時地安撫那名家長隨時都有可能爆發的情緒，辦公室內的老師們原本都是抱持著看好戲的心態站在一旁湊熱鬧，這對案件根本就毫無幫助，反而只是讓William更不肯在全部的人面前開口，幸好後來上課鈴宛如救星般響起了，老師們也終於發揮起了自己的專業道德，各自抱著書離開了辦公室。  
　　等室內只剩下兩名警官和兩名當事人後，William才終於抬起頭，把勒索事件的過程說出來。  
　　勒索William的人取得了他的把柄，並拍了照，威脅他如果不願意繳交三十萬，就會把那些William不想讓其他人看見的照片散播出去，這是最教科書般的勒索方式，捉著被害者不想讓隱私曝光的弱點，被勒索人不只不會報警，而且還會任由犯人不斷索求更多的封口金。  
　　整件事情之所以會曝光就是因為後面一個原因，William的父親在例行查帳時發現兒子帳戶裡的錢大量消失，且速度快的不自然，在盛怒地逼問之下，才知道自己的孩子已經被人勒索一個星期了，而他辛辛苦苦工作得來的血汗錢都落入了勒索者的口袋內。

　　「我能請問對方拍到的是什麼照片嗎?」Charles柔聲問到，在這類案件中，這個部分總是最困難的，受害者總是希望可以在把柄不曝光的情形下完成報案，但這是不可能的，警方辦案需要的是充足的線索與證據。  
　　不出所料，William果然沉默了，而William的父親則焦急地在一旁又是溫言相勸、又是冷言威脅，Charles感覺這個可憐的家長都快要精神分裂了。  
　　在Charles好不容易用自己的心理學知識讓William下定決心後，這個少年總算掏出了自己的手機，打開自己和一個陌生人的對話紀錄。  
　　對方沒有寒暄、沒有開場白，簡單地放上十幾張照片後，留下了勒索金額、交錢地點、交易時間和不照做的話會有什麼後果，無論William如何苦苦哀求都沒有用，對方僅僅留下了這麼點訊息，他們姑且將這個傳訊息的帳號記起來，儘管Charles猜測這很有可能是在網咖裡辦的空頭帳號。  
　　Moira要求將照片點開來查看，William明顯又不樂意了，但最後還是只能認命地將這十幾張照片在手機上點開來。  
　　照片的拍攝地點看起來是學校的倉庫旁，時間是晚上，因為很少人會在晚上造訪倉庫，附近並沒有設置路燈或照明用具，圖片中只有遠處教學樓的燈光和月光讓一切不會顯得那麼模糊不清，按照照片所拍攝的角度來判斷，這很像是以監視器所在的高度來拍攝的，昏暗的光線中，仍然可以看到有兩個人影站在畫面中；藉由手機看照片可以兩指推開放大的功能，他們發現這是兩個男孩抱在一起的照片，一張又一張可以撥動查看的照片就像插圖動畫一樣，其中一個男孩就是William，他試圖想緊緊抱住對方，另一個男孩則背對著鏡頭，用手臂阻擋William的靠近，最後他將William推倒在地後，就離開了。  
　　Charles覺得相片中另外一個主角的背影實在是太熟悉了，熟悉到他想說服自己這只是個錯覺，只是個背影，不能代表些什麼。  
　　「另一個人是誰?」而此時Charles的好同事問出了這一個他現在最不想問的問題。  
　　William的表情因這個問題而徹底皺成一團，他的父親似乎是第一次見到這一組照片，臉氣到變成了可怕的豬肝色。  
　　William憋了很久，久到Charles都開始擔心他是不是忘記要怎麼呼吸了，終於，他憋出了一個Charles最不期望聽到的名字:  
　　「Erik……Erik Lehnsherr……」

(三十二)  
　　Erik早就有預感他遲早有一天會被警方以證人的身分叫過去，但他沒想到這個案件居然還真的是由Charles和Moira來辦理，這兩位他無比熟悉的警官正站在他面前，並用溫和的眼神示意他不必因被叫來配合調查而感到緊張。  
　　實際上Erik也並不緊張，他昨晚才剛跟Emma確認過，他們防堵了所有線索，不可能會存在任何一點蛛絲馬跡。  
　　照片是他們趁學校警衛偷懶去買甜甜圈時，趁機進入警衛室，用隨身碟拷貝一份監視器錄像後，從影片中截圖而來的；一個星期前William就已經把錢送到他們指定的、沒有監視器的鬧市巷子中的一個空垃圾桶裡，並在一個小時後派Azazel用錢僱來的人去取款，並讓那十幾個人在前去匯款的途中，先在沿路的商店裡挑幾間把滿是一千元的鈔票都兌換成百元鈔後，再將那些鈔票編號已經洗過一次、無從追查的現金各自匯入了不同的戶頭中。  
　　從頭到尾他們四個人都沒有露面，除了威脅William的帳號是用在網咖裡辦的一個空頭帳號外(當然這也不是由他們本人去做的，他們花了一點錢就讓流連在網咖的一個年輕人替他們處理好了一切)，其他聯絡外人的工作就全靠公共電話，他們當然每次都會精明地選擇不同地點的電話亭。  
　　因此，此時的Erik完全不擔心他們的計畫會在此時因被偵破而必須被迫喊停。

　　「Hi，Charles。」做為一名準犯人的頭目，Erik甚至還有閒情逸致的向Charles打個招呼，並對Moira點點頭。  
　　William似乎疑惑於為什麼他們會認識，但此時的他也無法就這樣直接開口詢問。  
　　「Hey，Erik。」Charles因Erik從容的模樣而鬆了一口氣，這代表對方或許與這起案件沒有太深的關係，「我們有點事情想問你，是關於William的事情，你們認識嗎?」  
　　Erik似乎這才注意到William的存在，他從剛進這間辦公室後就一直把目光放在Chalres身上，這一部份是他的演技，另一部份是他平時本來就是這種狀態。  
　　「認識，」Erik頓了一下，「他是個很照顧我的學長。」  
　　William因為他這個說法而整個人縮瑟了一下，Charles注意到了，他繼續不動聲色地問:「最近你有在學校的倉庫旁和William碰面過嗎?」  
　　「有。」Erik過去有當過證人的經驗，他很了解必須清楚回答每一個問題才能減少被問話的時間。  
　　「為了什麼碰面?」Moira接著問。  
　　「呃、」Erik因這個問題而徹底遲疑了，他的眼神徘徊於同樣在場的、William的父親，和繼續把頭往下低、宛如想把自己埋入洞裡一般的William之間，不太肯定地說:「我不確定能不能說……」  
　　這句話徹底引起了在場人們對他的起疑，William的父親似乎已經由他的態度猜到了事情可能往某方面發展了，他不敢置信地看向自己的兒子，後者則不敢將頭抬起來回望他的質疑。  
　　「說出來，Erik。」Charles認真地要求著。  
　　Erik嘆了一口氣，眼神略帶同情地看了一眼William，但他接下來所說的話卻沒有那麼悲天憫人，像一把刀子一樣，把這個可憐的受害者切割的鮮血淋漓:  
　　「William似乎……想要追求我?我不確定，我也不想把自己說的這麼自戀，但是William近期一直送我東西，我以為他只是把我當成一個討人喜歡的學弟。但這之後他約我晚上到倉庫旁，向我表白，但是我拒絕了，因為我已經有喜歡的人了。」Erik說到這裡時看向Charles，Charles不得不有點尷尬地別開眼，「但William似乎對我的回應很不滿意，他試圖抱住我，但我掙扎後推開他，之後我就離開了。」  
　　William的父親聽完這席說詞後像缺氧了一樣大口喘氣，他把始終低著頭、無顏面對父親的少年從椅子上抓起來，用力地甩了一個巴掌，Charles沒有制止他，他知道這是一個高傲的父親唯一能在所有人面前保住自己和兒子顏面的方式，而那個男人則在做完這個動作後，宛如脫力般和他的兒子一同摔坐在椅子上。  
　　看著狼狽的家長將臉埋在雙掌之間，Charles於心不忍地決定給他們一點親子的交流時間，「那麼，之後可能還要麻煩兩位到警局跟我們做一次正式的筆錄，Erik，你放學後也要過來。」  
　　「當然。」Erik冷淡地瞥了一眼始終對他保持沉默的William，轉過頭笑著回應Charles，「只要是你辦案，我肯定都會配合。」  
　　Charles知道Erik說的是在他十一歲時，Charles為了要讓這孩子同意配合調查，而引發的那次談話，也是他們兩人關係的一切開端。  
　　Chalres正想說些什麼，站在一旁的Moira突然把門打開，向外伸出手，臉上清楚寫著「出去外面聊吧，別忘了你今天為什麼發了二十分鐘的呆」，Charles向她低聲道謝後，就拉著Erik走出辦公室了。  
　　下課鈴還沒有響，少了學生的喧嘩聲，學校內的走廊十分安靜。

　　「William發生什麼事了嗎?」Erik假裝渾然不知地問著。  
　　Charles嘆了口氣，「你們當時在倉庫的動作被人偷拍了，對方還用這些照片向William勒索……你有什麼頭緒嗎?像是在學校裡有誰討厭William之類的。」  
　　「那可能就太多了，」Erik挑起眉，「William家很有錢，平常在學校裡也挺囂張的，他也有自己的勢力，和其他人有多少過節可能數也數不清了。」  
　　Charles皺起眉，這個案子十分棘手，因為案件發生後已經過了一星期了，犯人肯定已經用這充足的時間將一切線索都抹滅了─ ─他不知道的是，犯人的首腦此時正站在他面前，可憐兮兮地看著他，像隻得不到獎勵的大狗。  
　　「Hey，Charles，下禮拜就是舞會了。」Erik提醒他。  
　　Charles先是愣了一下，接著很快地理解了Erik所說為何，即使今早已經在警局內做出了決定，但他仍然結巴了起來:「噢、對。」  
　　Erik小心翼翼地試探著，灰綠色的眼睛閃爍著的不安讓Charles只想好好抱住他，「那你會來嗎?」  
　　Charles覺得自己這輩子從來沒有這麼口乾舌燥過，他艱難地嚥了口水，「會、我是說，我會去的。」  
　　眼前的男高中生的表情高興得宛如Charles答應他的告白似的，Erik用力地抱住他，在Charles耳邊親聲道謝(這絕對是犯規的，Charles忿忿地心想)。  
　　Charles突然因這個擁抱回想起William手機裡那些照片，他先將Erik推開一些，讓兩人之間有一段可以適當對談的距離，「William那天、沒對你做什麼吧?」  
　　Erik眼神閃爍，William當然不可能對他做什麼，那個只有一身贅肉的少爺，Erik只要稍稍用力推他就可以讓對方笨拙地摔倒在地上，毫無還手之力了；他之所以那天讓William可以得逞一會，只是為了讓他們拿到足夠多張的照片，但此時他因為Charles對他的關心而感到欣喜狂若。  
　　「我算是被吃豆腐了吧，在這之前我一直以為男生不會遇到色狼之類的。」Erik試著擺出委屈的表情向Charles訴苦。  
　　「那麼你還真該小心一點。」Charles倒因他這番話而徹底緊張起來了，他有點慌張地上下打量Erik，Erik看著對方這番因擔心自己而做出的動作，突然產生了除去暖意以外還外帶了些惡劣的念頭，他抓起Charles的手。  
　　「仔細想想，平時他倒也常常會對我動手動腳，但我一直以為是自己想太多了……」他抓著Charles的手來到自己的胸前，「比如說這裡，」接著他又將兩人的手一起移動到自己比起一般同齡少年顯得略窄的腰際，「還有這裡，跟……」Erik飛快執起對方的手來到自己的大腿，最後的音節僅僅只剩下氣音，「這裡。」

　　Charles宛如觸電一般迅速抽回了手，並和Erik拉開距離，警戒地看著這個面帶得逞微笑的小壞蛋。救命啊，誰能告訴他，過去那個可愛的男孩究竟是怎麼長成一個如此流氓的小渾蛋的?  
　　就在這時，下課鈴響了，整間學校都開始躁動了起來，Erik則若無其事地說:「那我下午放學後再去找你，今天可以一起去吃晚飯嗎?」  
　　鑒於剛剛Erik那惡質的舉動，Charles很想拒絕他，但一看到那雙再度變回可憐兮兮狀態的綠眼睛時，他就又心軟了。  
　　「……如果工作不忙的話。」這是Charles對於自己身為成年人的尊嚴最後的掙扎。  
　　Erik衝他笑開了，Charles第一次發現Raven曾偷偷形容過Erik笑起來很像鯊魚是多麼的貼切啊。

(三十三)  
　　「Charles，這種爛攤子不必由你親自來收。」Moira看著正緊盯著電腦屏幕的Charles，語帶歉意地說。  
　　「他們都是我的學生，Moira，我認為一個好老師的工作應該包括幫自己的學生們收拾爛攤子。」Charles語氣輕快地說著俏皮話，企圖讓Moira稍微收一收她那充滿抱歉的語調，「況且我相信Jean他們很快就會解決好的、噢、看吧!」  
　　「Jean，情況如何?」他打開耳機與麥克風問到。  
　　「我們已經抓住嫌犯了，」從Jean的聲音聽起來她還在喘著氣，想必剛剛的追捕行動並不輕鬆，「這就把人押回局裡。」  
　　「抱歉，Mr. Xavier，」Sean也在同一個線上，語氣充滿著愧疚，「是我讓嫌犯逃走了。」  
　　「是我們派太少人看守他了，沒人想得到他會在就醫的時候抓住護理人員當人質逃跑，但你們最後處理得很好。」Charles一如往常地安慰著在工作上挫敗的學生們。  
　　確認過犯人已經老實地被押入警車中、學生全體也都好好打起精神後，Charles這才切斷了通話，長呼一口氣。

　　「我真的對你很抱歉，還有Erik，」Moira說，「你完全遲到了對吧?」  
　　Charles無奈地嘆了一口氣，「我真的是個特別不能當好榜樣的大人對吧?但我實在是不能放著工作離開，所以我還是有傳訊息跟他知會一聲。不過遲到總比放鴿子還要好，對吧?」  
　　Charles朝Moira眨眨眼，對方則一臉認真地說:「好吧，我雖然很抱歉，但超速依舊是違法的，記得嗎?」  
　　兩人相視而笑。  
　　當Charles開車趕到Erik的高中時，當然，是在沒有超速的情形下，已經有不少學生開始離開禮堂了，舞會大概是在剛剛結束了，Charles有點沮喪地想，但他並不想去追究自己為何興起這種失落的情緒，或許是當他的妹妹來追問自己感想時他會無從回應吧。  
　　Charles拿起手機撥打Erik的號碼。  
　　「Charles?」Erik透過電話的背景音並沒有他想像中的吵雜，好極了，看來Erik不只離開了舞會會場，或許還回到宿舍了。  
　　「抱歉，Erik，我來晚了。」  
　　「Charles，你在學校嗎?你現在在哪?」Erik的語氣聽起來有點激動。  
　　「噢，是的，但很顯然舞會結束了，你要是已經回宿舍了就別出來了，我過一會就回去了。」  
　　「不!等等!」Erik的聲音聽起來有點焦急，接著他發出了欣喜的驚呼，「我看到你了，站在原地別動。」  
　　Charles還沒問清楚對方在哪裡，就被Erik匆忙地掛掉電話了，他只能這樣傻呼呼地站在原地張望，接著，他看到一個高挑的人影從禮堂後方的陰影中走了出來。

　　上帝啊。  
　　我真他媽不該來的。

　　那套灰色西裝穿在Erik身上好看的不可思議，服裝貼身的設計與剪裁勾勒出他和同齡人比起來完美過頭的身材比例，Erik暗色的頭髮一絲不苟地梳理著，他將手隨意地插在西裝外套的口袋中，邁著修長的腿從容漫步到Charles面前。  
　　這個男孩不該在這裡，他應該穿著這套好看到讓Charles想詛咒自己妹妹的西裝，去參加個時裝走秀或是去開個國際性的演講之類的，但就是不應該站在自己的面前。

　　Erik向他綻開笑容。  
　　「很高興你還是過來了。」  
　　「你沒跟任何人跳舞嗎?」Charles勉強擠出來今晚的第一個問題就是這個，他真不知道自己的腦袋是怎麼運轉的，明明沒有任何跡象表明Erik今晚沒有其他舞伴，姑娘們怎麼可能放過這麼好看的少年呢?但他心中就是有這種預感。  
　　「沒有。」Erik因他的問題而滿意地勾起嘴角，他伸出手，「你願意成為我今晚的第一個舞伴嗎?」  
　　「好吧，看來我只有用跳女步的方式來為我的遲到致歉了。」Charles將自己的手搭了上去。

　　兩個人在草地上邁開步伐，沒有配樂，但彼此卻能默契地配合著對方的節拍。  
　　在月光下和一個好看的少年在草坪上共舞，這話就算告訴十年前的、在自己年輕時玩得最瘋狂的Charles，恐怕都不會相信。  
　　但它就是這樣發生了，浪漫地宛如童話。

　　Charles的雙手都搭在Erik的臂膀上，月光下的Erik輪廓變得柔和的多，長長的睫毛在臉上留下像是深色蝴蝶一樣的陰影，看得Charles一度失神，還差點踩到Erik擦得發亮的皮鞋上。  
　　「你為什麼沒有和其他人跳舞?我都已經告訴你我會遲到了。」  
　　隨著舞會的結束，禮堂周遭變得越來越安靜，四周只剩下樹葉被風吹動的沙沙聲和鞋子踏在柔軟草皮上的摩娑聲。  
　　「我今晚的舞伴只有一個人，就算他遲到了，這個事實也不會改變。」Erik低聲回應。  
　　「可是你因為我錯過了高中第一場舞會。」Charles眼中有著惋惜。  
　　「舞伴抵達了，我的舞會才算正式開始。」Erik將臉湊近，很好，現在他能聽到的聲音還包括了Erik的呼吸聲。  
　　Charles一時語塞，而Erik也不再開口了，他繼續抱著Charles跳舞。

　　在沒有音樂帶來結束與開始的情況下，Charles不知道他們究竟還要再跳多久，但他發現自己心中有個聲音在說著他不希望今晚的這支舞結束，他突然想到了關於紅舞鞋的童話故事，故事中的少女因貪戀紅鞋子帶來的虛榮而翩翩起舞，最後她只能不停地跳著舞，直到讓一個劊子手砍斷雙腳為止。  
　　就在他想到這個不幸的故事時，Erik突然開口打斷他的思緒，嗓音中透著一股難耐的氣息:  
　　「Charles，我可以吻你嗎?」  
　　「什麼?」Charles完全因這直白的話而愣住了，甚至懷疑自己是不是聽錯了。  
　　「拜託，在這種氣氛下，我非常想吻你。」Erik認真地請求著，語氣中還帶著一種很有說服力的無可奈何，並證明了Charles並沒有聽錯，「求你了，給你可憐的追求者一點憐憫吧。」  
　　Charles很想跟Erik說他明明就沒有自己說的那麼可憐，但Charles沒有開口，他盯著那對隨著角度的改變、偶爾會從輪廓的陰影中跑出來的灰綠色眼珠，因為那透明的色澤而開始分神了起來。

　　接著，他做了一個會讓Erik備感震驚、事後Charles也不知道自己為什麼要這樣做的舉動。  
　　他主動吻上了Erik的嘴唇。  
　　這並不是一個深吻，就只是一個蜻蜓點水的吻，嘴唇貼了一下嘴唇，以憐憫來說太多、以獎勵來說又太少的吻。

　　Erik愣在那邊很久，他甚至忘記要移動腳步，緊抓著Charles的手也因過度的震驚而鬆開了。  
　　「我想這樣道歉才足夠有誠意。」  
　　Erik甚至在對方和自己揮手道別時都忘記了要挽留，只能呆呆地揮手回應，且依舊找不回語言能力。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> memo.2018.04.07(7282字)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles是一名刑警，在一起國際案件中認識了被捲入其中的受害者Erik，當時的Erik年僅十一歲，出於喜愛和同情，Charles一直以長輩的態度看著Erik長大，但是當Erik進入青春期後，他發現兩人的關係變得沒有那麼單純了......

(三十四)  
　　四人正準備討論一下剛剛在派對中蒐集到的訊息時，正好同時Charles打給了Erik，另外三個人自然善解人意的讓Erik先行離開了，Emma本以為讓Erik出去見見Charles是不會有什麼問題的，能他媽出什麼問題呢?  
　　直到她看到Erik邊哼著歌邊踏著輕快地腳步回來(話又說回來，為什麼一個青少年會那麼開心地哼著Sometimes when we touch這種老歌？)、活像個青春期興奮過頭的小妞後，她開始懷疑剛剛Erik去見的可能是外星人，外星生物可能將真正的Erik用飛船帶走了，並留下了一個粗製濫造的假貨，就像陳腔濫調的早期科幻片一樣，否則該怎麼解釋這個她認識了好幾年的合夥人如此反常的反應呢?

　　「Emma，不是都說人在快死了之前會看到奇蹟嗎?我覺得我應該離死亡不遠了。」Angel所受到的衝擊並不比她小，向來堅強獨立的兩個女孩難得都露出了無助的表情。  
　　「兄弟，你怎麼了?」做為一個男人，Azazel的反應明顯比她們倆都還要勇敢得多，他大步上前展現了自己的關心，「是不是發生了什麼意外?比如撞到頭之類的?」  
　　Erik徹底感受到了這種因為某個實質目的才聚集起來的友誼有多不可靠。  
　　「收起你們誇張的表情，我好得很。」Erik沒好氣地說，臉也回歸到了符合鐵面具稱號的模樣，這才讓Emma等人相信他就是本尊沒錯。  
　　「如果是這樣的話，我猜肯定是Charles做了些讓Erik心花怒放的事情。」  
　　「也只能是這樣了。」  
　　兩個女孩毫不在意當事人正站在面前，毫不客氣地開始了競猜活動。  
　　「就此打住，你們幾個。」Erik終於忍無可忍地厲聲制止了這段對話，他確實因Charles進一步的行為而感到雀躍不已，但他並不打算把如此美好、自己心甘情願珍藏一輩子的回憶分享給他們，是的，當事情牽扯到Charles時，他就會變成當年那個任性的十一歲小男孩。

　　「William那邊還有其他動靜嗎？」  
　　「他在一個月前花了不少心思邀請Jessica當他的舞伴，結果今晚護花使者並沒有出現。」Azazel指出，語氣中帶了點嘲諷與幸災樂禍。  
　　「我剛剛也在舞會上打聽到了，他爸快氣瘋了，有幾個人還說William被暫時禁足了，或許之後會轉學到其他學校避風頭，畢竟這件事宣揚出去不利於他繼承家裡的企業。」Angel方才在舞會中礙於任務無法玩樂，於是她人生第一個高中舞會只能在四處打聽情報中度過，Angel有些鬱悶地大口喝著她從派對中順出來的雞尾酒。  
　　「至少能確定William沒有臉再回學校了，我敢說剛剛舞會上有三分之二的人都在拿這件事高談闊論。」Emma翻了個白眼，她的情況不比Angel好多少，做為一名校內的花蝴蝶，她在舞池中不斷藉由更替舞伴來藉機換取情報，結局就是等派對結束了，她的腿也快跳斷了。Emma面色慘淡地拿過她在派對中一口也沒喝到的低酒精飲料。  
　　「辛苦了，」Erik雖然對事一貫冷漠，但這並不代表他看不出今晚這兩個女孩有多麼勞心勞力，「之後我們的計畫就可以進入下一個階段了。」  
　　一聽到這句話，Azazel忍不住挺直了胸膛，就連原本一臉憋屈的Emma和Angel也都一同亮了眼。

　　Shaw，他們最大的敵人，這也正是他們聚集於此的原因。

(三十五)  
　　一切比Erik預想得還要順利的多。

　　William被威脅的事件居然驚動到警方著實讓他們有些措手不及，他們原本預想這個只有家世響亮的膽小鬼應該只會以最拿手的花錢消災方式來息事寧人，所幸William父親介入其中的情報提早到手了，Erik有足夠的時間和Emma他們商討應對方式，這一回在Charles面前的反應也可稱是毫無破綻。  
　　事後Erik自然還是去警局報到了，但是以證人的身分，那之後他們幾人再度檢查確認沒有遺留一絲蛛絲馬跡，導致警方無論怎麼追查，僅僅只能找到當時幫他們取錢的倒楣鬼，他們從頭到尾都只透過網咖電腦和公共電話聯絡這些車手，未曾露面的四個人也就理所當然地繼續逍遙法外。  
　　經過勒索一案後，William還是先回到了學校，據說因為風評不佳且快要畢業的關係，附近也沒有幾間學校敢收留他，灰頭土臉的一代校園惡霸的行事作風明顯低調了不少，在學校中的聲勢也日漸減少，原先跟在他身邊的小跟班們自然變得群龍無首；Erik當然不會放掉這個機會，他趁勢利用自己在這一年中打下的人脈向上爬，轉眼間勢力就與校內幾個高年級的學長並駕齊驅，而且Erik刻意嚴厲的手段更是讓他比William如日中天的時期還要更加惡名昭彰。  
　　這正是Erik要的結果，Azazel三人尚在不同的陣營之中，這對Erik徹底壟斷毒品交易的目標更加有利，學校的學生只會以為新頭目是個惡劣的癮君子，不會將懷疑的目光投到Emma他們身上。  
　　在那之後他確實掌握到了Sweety的來源流向，也證實了每批貨都是從Shaw手下流入校園的，但要讓Shaw本人因這樁毒品案而被徹底擊潰、無法東山再起的話，此時的準備還是不夠的，Shaw是個狡猾的角色，他們需要的是更確實、Shaw賴都賴不掉的鐵證，而在得到證據前，每個冒進的動作都可能讓他們四人陷入萬劫不復的境地。  
　　儘管他們早就沒什麼可以失去的了。

　　「Erik，」Emma在四人共同視訊時如此匯報到:「別說Sweety了，學校裡面的毒品交易幾乎快被我們全包了。」  
　　Erik的手指在書桌上有一下沒一下地敲擊著，腦中快速盤算起他們究竟壟斷了多少毒品相關交易。  
　　「幾乎還不夠，完全壟斷後我們才有足夠的籌碼。」Erik下了決定。  
　　「可是校內那些癮君子們開始懷疑了，」同在一間宿舍內的Azazel對Erik說道:「沒道理我們校園新霸王Erik得到了更多的貨，但他們能買到的管道與數量竟然還減少了。」  
　　「當然，但賣給學生的話就不能亂來。」Erik說完便開始沉思起來，將毒品生意全盤接過來辦是風險十足的行為，學生的口風與情報也更難掌握，客人的情報與過濾都必須重新做起，他希望基底能打得越穩越好，但Azazel說得也沒有錯，時間一拖長，不對勁之處也會被人發覺。  
　　「轉個方向，把毒品傳到社會上呢?以原先賣給學生的價錢賣出去肯定比社會上流通的價格更讓他們心動，想必他們也比學校裡面的未成年人更能夠守口如瓶，如此一來，收入依舊維持穩定，而對校內的傢伙們也有了合理的解釋，因為賣到學校外更有商機，於是貨當然也就變少了。」  
　　Emma聽完後沉吟片刻，接著抓起手機快速地打字起來，「這個辦法應該可行，不出三天我們的生意就可以開張啦。」  
　　於是Erik讓Emma去找到對外販售的可信窗口，Azazel和Angel則繼續將貨完全壟斷。

　　關上視訊後，Erik半仰在電腦椅上閉目養神，快速的在腦袋中思索著他們的所作所為是否有錯誤產生，Azazel則識相地給了他個人的休息時間，並為了明天的課而早早就寢了。  
　　等Erik回過神來已經過了凌晨零點了，他覺得有點不太妙，因為在現在這個時間點，他非常想Charles。  
　　他想著那個人漂亮的藍眼睛、總是勾著好看弧度的嘴唇和溫煦的嗓音。  
　　Erik的手指在聯絡人的通話鍵上徘徊不定，最終他還是決定撥通手機，並暗暗心想假如響了三聲Charles仍沒有接起，那他就會自動掛斷。  
　　他沒想到的是嘟嘟聲僅僅響了一次就停止了。  
　　「Erik?」Charles那頭接起電話的速度簡直快到不可思議，電波傳來的聲音變得失真，Erik甚至無法判斷對方是否是被手機的鈴聲所吵醒，抑或者是還未入睡。「怎麼了嗎?」  
　　縱使Erik將腦內搜索了一圈，他仍然找不出一個聽起來比較正當的理由，最後只好誠實地說:「我想我大概是想你了。」  
　　電話那頭先是頓了一下，接著傳來了輕笑聲。  
　　「你讓我想到你當時剛進兒童福利機構的情況，」Erik聽到了吸氣聲，他可以想像對方正微微仰起頭回憶著過去的事情，藍眼睛一閃一閃的像是藏了整片星空，「你每天晚上都要打電話給我，和我道晚安。」  
　　Erik當然還記得，當時他每天都努力向福利機構的人員撒嬌，因為他真的、真的很想聽Charles的聲音。  
　　「那你還願意給長大後的我一個晚安嗎?」  
　　「當然。」Charles又笑了，但他很快地就輕了輕嗓，無比溫和地說著:「晚安，Erik。」  
　　Erik不自覺地勾起嘴角，「晚安。」

　　他有預感，今晚必定能夠一夜好眠。

(三十六)  
　　「明明就是你生日，卻每次都要回到我的老家還真是一種難以言喻的習慣。」坐在副駕駛座的Charles如此說道。  
　　「我倒是很喜歡來這裡。」手握著方向盤的Erik如此回應道。自從體驗過Charles開山路的功夫後，待通過年齡的門檻後，他就很自動自發地去考了一張駕照，自那之後車子的駕駛權十之八九都會落在Erik手上，「況且這只是我第三次來。」  
　　說是這麼說，但Erik對威徹斯特的路早已駕輕就熟，他像個當地人一樣嫻熟地轉著方向盤、拐過一條又一條的街，「需要去向Logan打聲招呼嗎？」  
　　「不了，Logan明天會帶著Laura一起過來。」Charles將頭向椅背靠去，眼睛微微瞇起，看起來隨時都有因長途車程所帶來的勞累而睡去的可能。  
　　又過了兩年的功夫，Logan已經沒有像以前一樣極度排斥著Charles希望他回歸警界的意圖，Erik猜想，或許再多花點時間，Logan真的會願意重回昔日的工作崗位，畢竟Laura也已經長大了不少，Logan也不會願意女兒因自己而終日與世隔絕。

　　Erik瞥了一眼Charles，對方的眼睛已經完全閉上了，看來這幾日的案件量也不少。  
　　Erik只是靜靜地用餘光注意著他，當車子在距離Xavier老宅只有兩三條街的距離時，才終於開口道:  
　　「Charles，有鑑於我已經追求你足足有七年之久了，而明天就是我成年的日子了，你最後能拒絕我的前提條件也要消失了，所以，我想再問你一次，你願意和我在一起嗎？」  
　　Erik等了一陣子，他在一個紅燈前終於得以正眼看向Charles，然而身旁的成年人依舊閉著雙目，看來是真的熟睡過去了，Erik嘆了口氣。  
　　算了，就權當是練習吧，他都等了快七年了，沒道理等不到明天。

　　綠燈亮起，當他微微將油門踩下之際，他突然聽到了一個微弱但卻清楚的聲音:  
　　「我願意。」

　　Erik差點在閃著綠燈的馬路正中央踩下剎車。  
　　他猛地回過頭，卻只見坐在副駕駛座的那個人依舊偏著腦袋靠在車窗上，幸好他並沒有激動到忽略對方嘴角所勾起的弧度。  
　　「你裝睡。」Erik無奈地指控著，內心卻不禁揚起了狂喜之情。  
　　「看在上帝的份上，Erik，行車期間視線請緊盯路面。」Charles不以為意地提醒著Erik現在他仍在開車。  
　　「所以你答應我了？」Erik終於重新將目光轉回正前方，但語氣卻不自覺地發抖著。  
　　Charles看著Erik努力用餘光瞄向自己的側臉，忍不住發笑。  
　　「你的意思是，我現在反悔還來得及？」  
　　「想都別想。」Erik快速地回應道。  
　　Charles收回了開玩笑的態度，認真地看著他，「我想了很多，Erik，我想過了我們之間的關係、我對你的感情和我之前不能接受你的原因，就像你說的，我最後能拒絕你的條件將在明天消失，那我就沒道理不能接受一個心儀對象的深情告白了。」  
　　這一席話令Erik沉默了許久，當他又轉著方向盤平穩地拐過一個街口後，Erik像是終於將所有情報都成功消化完成一樣，認真且慎重地說:「我現在想吻你，Charles。」  
　　Charles看來完全被這句話給逗樂了，他彎起了一個有甜味的笑容，「我剛剛也說過了，你明天才成年。」  
　　「接吻這種事就算未成年也能做。」像是早料到Charles會用什麼原因拒絕他一樣，Erik飛快地反駁著。  
　　「噢，好吧，」Charles回想起了兩個人的第一次親吻時的情景，當時那個吻倉促卻也令人心跳加速，他的表情變得更加柔和，「好吧。」

　　還沒等Charles再多說一句話，Erik就像早已預謀好了似的，他一個油門踩到底，就以絕對會被開上一張超速罰單的時速停在了Xavier大宅的門口，急哄哄的年輕人甚至連安全帶都沒解開就迫不及待地朝著Charles吻去。  
　　「天哪，Erik，」Charles一邊積極地回應著他，一邊在空隙中喃喃道:「我回去一定要幫你上一堂關於交通安全的課程。」  
　　Erik可不在乎，反正他很樂意把Charles吻到沒多餘的心力去思考這些瑣事，想到這，他用空著的手解開了安全帶，讓這個吻可以繼續被加深。

(三十七)  
　　「噢、等等，Erik，等等!」  
　　Charles警員快速地揪住正在他襯衫底下胡作非為的手。  
　　眼看兩隻手都被制住了，Erik只好委屈地看著他。  
　　「我們說好的。」  
　　「是的，我們是說好了。」Charles看著他的小男朋友那雙顏色透澈的綠眼睛，不自覺地嚥了一下，手也逐漸鬆動了起來，「但不代表期限一到，我們就要馬上、呃──」  
　　「我成年了，你說不行，要等到我畢業才行，然後我的高中畢業典禮在今天早上結束了。」Erik有理有據地表示Charles應該信守承諾。  
　　「但是這不代表你一畢業我們就必須馬上滾在一起，我──」話都還沒說完，Charles就無法繼續爭論下去了。  
　　因為Erik又用那種委屈的眼神看著他了，好像Charles不是拒絕他滾床單，而是向他提分手似的，不幸的是，從Erik十一歲起，Charles就一直拿他這種表情毫無辦法。  
　　「好吧、好吧。」Charles一邊投降一邊嘆息著，而Erik在聽到早在意料之中的允諾的同時，又一次深深地吻上了自己的戀人。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 過渡章，Erik總算成年了，我可以開車啦!!!!!
> 
> memo.2019.02.02 (4652字)


End file.
